Digimon Fusion Movie: Daimaomon's Conquest Redux
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of Dead Zone. Shortly after saving their world from VenomMyotismon, the Digidestined return to the Digital World. If losing Matt and Gabumon was bad enough, they are being pursued by the Demon King, Daimaomon, and his Devil Clan. Daimaomon requires TK and Kari's powers for his nefarious purposes.
1. Coming of the Demon King

**A/N: **Ok, honestly I've held off from releasing the Redux version of this story because I was crunch for time and got busy (with life and my other fics). This was originally intended to be the first Digi-Fusion movie fic I wanted to release back in 2012, but that ended up being _Mutalior's Vengeance_ instead.

Well, I'm finally pulling the trigger on this release!

This story features the first DF Movie villain Daimaomon, an amalgamation of King Piccolo and Garlic Jr. It loosely adapts _Dead Zone_. With Halloween this month, seems appropriate to release a Digi-Fusion movie fic featuring a demon.

Speaking of Halloween, if you're looking for this year's Halloween/Holiday character corners, it's being posted as a separate story. The sheer size of the guests are too big to contain in consolidated segments. Go to Ford1114 (my collab partner's page) and find the fic titled _House of Madoka: Halloween Night_.

You also have the option to check out my deviantart page where I will post _House of Madoka: Halloween Night_ and an archive of my completed/ongoing fanfics (starting with _Digimon Fusion Kai_ very soon!).

Anyway, not to bore you any further, let's begin!

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Continent of Server**_

The Continent of Server once occupied by the Dark Network had all but fell into obscurity. Those formerly affiliated fled and sought new freedom. However, the Continent of Server was still occupied by yet another evil hand at work. A large flying fortress cruised through the skies. The outside was decorated with metallic steel mostly green and black. On the sides were Kanji, which translated to _Akuma_, the mark of the Devil.

Inside was a dark, spacious, and ominous room with several mysterious figures amassed. Some were pioneering the ship. Another stood by a large throne and a massive figure sat inside the throne.

The figure standing by the throne bared the resemblance to a cobra with its hood expanded out. His skin seemed greenish brown and a long, segmented neck emerged. Its yellow eyes had black, thin irises, which widened and thinned when light beamed over them. Despite being a serpent, the creature had a bipedal body covered in a black cloak. The hands were covered with gray gloves and his boots are brown. Around its neck is a pendant with an emerald green ruby embroidered at the center.

The other crew members were far larger than the snake. On the far left side stood a beast with the features of a grizzly bear. His snout was short with humanoid features. Sticking out at the top of his head was spiky orange hair. His yellow eyes contained green irises. The beast's body was massive and muscular. In fact, his whole body was entirely muscle covered under thick layers of fur. A set of bronze body armor covered the beast's chest and waist. He kept a sword sheathed on his left hip.

The monster at the center was a demonic creature with sickly yellow skin. Its face was hideous with mouth lined with dagger-like teeth. The creature's hands were equipped with clawed gloves, akin to the horror film icon Freddy Krueger. A long, chameleon tongue wiped the sides of its mouth. His wardrobe consisted of a white shirt top and black pants. His back was arched like a hunchback.

The creature on the right appeared to be a praying mantis. Its green body was thin and segmented. The eyes of the insect are red with no irises. The sickle-like arms had blade-like spikes used to crush its prey under its sheer strength. However, the insect also wore its own outfit. It was a Chinese-style black outfit. A red headband adorned its forehead with silver belt settling its waist. The insect's mouth was covered with mandibles.

Pivoting his view to the seated warlord, the cobra quickly addressed him.

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Piccolo Daimao No Kyoufu **_**(0:00-1:05)) **

"Milord. We've arrived at the former location of the Dark Network. Don't mind me asking but what are we doing here?" the snake hissed nervously.

"There's still some further investigation needed to be done here," the warlord answered in a deep, malicious manner. "There have been rumors of a group of seven children seen here. Coincidentally, Etemon was never to be heard from again. Now, I adamantly believe these seven children are the Chosen Children of prophecy."

"What? You're saying these are the children chosen to save the Digital World?"

"That's precisely what I am saying, Vipermon," the dark individual answered. "It's no surprise or coincidence that Devimon and Etemon met their end. Now, I've just received word that Myotismon has disappeared and met his end in the human's realm."

The Beast monster turned to ask. "Even Myotismon has fallen?"

"Just a few moments ago. Myotismon set off to find the Eighth Child," the figure said in a dark and ominous tone. "He succeeded in locating the child, but failed to destroy the human. That ignorant fool brought this upon himself."

Turning on a monitor sitting beside his throne, the warlord attentively focused on footage taken from the real world. It first displayed Angewomon bringing down the vampire with a single Celestial Arrow. The screen switched to VenomMyotismon meeting his demise by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The attentive villain focused on the children's Crests, but most specifically TK and Kari's, namely the Children of Hope and Light.

Grumbling irritably, the evil warlord turned the monitor off in disgust. "So, this little girl is the Eighth Child Myotismon failed to capture? Feh, I should have gone to Earth myself!" He angrily scoffed. "There's absolutely no excuse for this failure. Myotismon has shamed us demon folk." Rising up from his throne, the figure emerged from out of the pitch darkness. He stood a staggering seven feet and two inches in height. A black cloak hood concealed his identity and a flowing black cape stretched down his back. His full body wardrobe consisted of a dark violet shirt with matching color pants. A thick red belt wrapped around his waist. On his chest was a white circular shape with red trimming around its edges. At the center was a Kanji symbol mark, which symbolized the clan which he and his group represented: the Devil Clan. His brown shoes seemingly looked to be forged from animal hide. The creature's green blue skin was sickly in outward appearance. He disrobed his black hood to reveal a sinister, demonic visage. His yellow eyes burned with light as only black pupils were seen behind the yellow glow. The demon lord opened his mouth, revealing a denture filled with sharp teeth and a pair of vampire-like canines at the top and bottom. Elf-like ears twitched, sensitive as they were, and picked up on the sounds around him. Claws were perfectly displayed on both hands. Decorated with patches of red spots across his arms, the arms themselves were muscular. The mere presence of this tall demon was ominous yet frightening. A dark purple aura, shaped like mist, shrouded the demonic conqueror.

"We're leaving Server."

The mantis creature inquired. "So, soon?"

The demon warlord announced. "Mantoidmon, WyvernMonzaemon, and Slicermon, we shall be setting a course for our destination."

"Yes, sir!"

Vipermon bowed and respectfully asked. "Do pardon me asking, my lord, but what's significant about that area? There's nothing but low-level scum not worthy of our time."

"Yes, but that is where the children will be touching down from their world. All eight of them."

"Eight? So, they've brought along the Eighth Child?"

"I have what I'm looking for: the ones inheriting Hope and Light. If I can destroy them, then the other Digi-Destined shall fall before my might!"

"Yes, but might I suggest we capture them so we are aware of what their Crests are truly capable of?"

"I already had that in mind," the demon gang leader proclaimed. "If I can capture those two, I can destroy the children and use their Crests to kill the other Digi-Destined." He raised a clenched fist and laughed evilly. "I'll finish off where that incompetent Myotismon failed! Because, I, Lord Daimaomon shall restore credibility to the Devil Clan!"

"You heard, our great lord! Set a course for Sector 12809! On the double!" Vipermon called out.

The ship set off towards this exact location where the eight Digi-Destined would arrive.

**(End theme) **

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Opening – **_**Makafushigi Adventure**_**) **

xxxxx

_**Daimaomon's Conquest **_

_**Act I: Return to the Digital World! Coming of the Demon King!**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Avant**_**) **

_**'Hi everyone, this is Tai Kamiya, leader of the eight Digi-Destined! Boy, what a rough couple of days we've endured back home! It was just moments ago where our city was nearly ravaged by that maniac, VenomMyotismon! Luckily, our Crests unified their power and stopped him before he had a chance to unleash his full power. Thank goodness for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! Because it was their team effort that brought that monster down! But, what we saw in the skies after wards was simply shocking. Somehow, we were seeing the Digital World in the skies! Something was wrong and we had to investigate. Using our Crests, we created a beam that sent us back. On our way, we said goodbyes to our families. It was heartbreaking to leave them, but we knew the Digital World was in trouble. It's our responsibility as Digi-Destined to return to finish our job. Well, here we go again. Tai Kamiya, signing off!'**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Miles Away from Wonder Swan Amusement Park**_

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy OST – **_**FF1 Main Theme**_**) **

Upon their arrival away from an empty amusement park, the eight Digi-Destined were laying around the ground. They came fresh from saving their home from VenomMyotismon's rampage.

They picked themselves up and one by one regained their senses. The first were Tai Kamiya and Koromon.

Tai winced while rubbing his backside. "Owww! Man, next time we ought to find ourselves a softer spot to land."

"Well, at least we're in the Digital World," Koromon groaned.

"So, we are back… Oh! Guys! Is everyone all right?"

"Just fine," Came Izzy's voice.

Tai turned around to see his friend, Izzy Izumi, walking toward them with Motimon.

"Well, we've certainly found the perfect place to crash," Izzy moped. "Motimon? Are you all right?"

Motimon shook his head. "Just a little dizzy from the ride! Whoa, head rush!"

Emerging out of a pair of shrubs were Sora Takenouchi and Yokomon.

"Well, you two seem to be doing well," Sora smiled. "Yokomon. Does this place bring back memories?"

"Yes! This is where we came and warned Agumon not to eat the 'Mushroom of Forgetfulness' at that amusement park!"

"Hey! You're right!" Tai replied as he scanned the distance and spotted the familiar site. "That is the same amusement park!"

"Are you sure?" Asked the befuddled Bearer of Hope.

The trio turned around to see to find TK Takashi and his Digimon partner Tokomon.

Tokomon gasped as his ears perked. "TK! He's right! Doesn't this just bring back bad memories?"

"Yeah, this is the same place where DemiDevimon tried to break us apart. I'll never forgive that little jerk."

"Me neither!"

Behind the little boy was his older brother Matt Ishida and his Digimon partner Tsunomon.

"Ah, home sweet home," Tsunomon said.

"I remember DemiDevimon lying to me about TK," Matt sighed, recalling that bad instance. "From here, I'd find Joe at that Vegiemon Diner." He shuddered remembering that place where he was put in a bad situation and slaved to work with Joe.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of all that!" Yelled Joe Kido, who emerged from a shrub with Gomamon. "Who would ever think we'd be back here?"

"Hey, it was bound to happen, buddy," Gomamon shrugged.

Walking right up to TK were a human and Digimon pair. Kari Kamiya and her partner Salamon greeted everyone with their presence, much to Tai's relief.

"I'm glad everyone is all right. So, this is the Digital World?" a curious Kari scoured around the lush forest surroundings. Needless to say, she fell into astonishment. "Wow, this place looks incredible!"

"Yep," Salamon nodded. "I remember coming here during one of my assignments for Myotismon."

"Everyone seems to be here," Tai said. "Well, I guess we can start by-"

"No, we're not complete! Where's Mimi?" Joe calls out.

"MIMI!" The group exclaimed out in unison.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, a loud, familiar scream echoed from out of the forest. The group turned around cautiously and found Mimi Tachikawa running out scared. She had Tanemon in her arms hanging on for dear life. As everyone ran up to check on her, she laughed aloud and pulled a ruse on them. Everyone, thinking that Mimi was seriously in danger, facefaulted in disbelief.

"Don't worry, guys," Tanemon sighed, shaking her head. "She just saw another piece of sludge and thought Sukamon was around."

"Yuck, but still!" Mimi gagged. "I don't want to be reminded of that yellow custard!"

"Sukamon?" Tai wondered.

"A Digimon that Mimi encountered," Izzy pointed out as he opened up his laptop. "I think I have him in my Digimon files. Yeah, I do!" He pulled up a Digimon profile on said Digimon, which made Mimi shudder with disgust.

"We'll worry about that later," Matt scoffed while passively scanning around the forest. "We have more important matters. We're here to find out why our world is able to see the Digital World in the skies. Now, I say we start searching every square mile of this world."

Joe shouted. "Are you nuts, pal? You know how long that is going to take us! That'll take us forever!"

"Chill out, Joe. I'm sure there's an alternative solution," Izzy replied.

"Yeah, just leave the great minds to think this over," Tai added. "In the meantime, how about we go and check the amusement park? We can probably find some clues linked to these weird events."

"That's a good idea," TK agreed. "What do you say, Tokomon?"

"Yeah! With DemiDevimon gone, we can probably ride on the roller coaster just to pass the time!"

Kari chimed in. "Maybe Salamon and I can join along?"

"Sure! Yeah! You're going to love it, Kari."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Kuroi Inbou**_**) **

Swiftly catching everyone's attention, Matt stomped his foot down. Judging by his serious demeanor, Matt was adamant in getting investigating without further delay. TK turned around to face his brother, noticing the irked look on his face. While he looked up this brother, he didn't particularly like seeing him mad.

"Going to that amusement park is nothing, but a waste of our time! We should be going out into the Digital World! Not wasting time there!"

"I say we should stay here and wait to see what Izzy can find through his computer," Sora suggested.

"That's another waste of our time," growled Matt, conveying signs of impatience. "I say we go out and explore the Digital World. Every corner. TK, you come with me."

"But, Matt, we're not even sure on how good that will do," TK replied.

The Bearer of Courage quickly interjected. "Gotta agree with TK, man. I mean, if you haven't noticed but that amusement park is a part of the Digital World. Duh."

"I didn't forget that, but why don't we find another location where nothing like roller coasters get in our way?"

TK openly pleaded. "Matt. Please, stop arguing!"

"Yeah. You two cut this out before we get into another pointless argument," Sora stepped in to chide the two boys. "It's going to lead us nowhere."

"I'm not the one who's objecting to everything!" Tai barked. "I'm only suggesting we check out the amusement park since it's right close to us."

"And I say we got out into the Digital World instead!" Matt retorted.

"Please, stop fighting!" Mimi cried, covering her ears.

"TK, is your brother always like this?" Kari whispered to TK.

"You should have seen them argue when they were trying to look for me on File Island. Heck, they even argued on how to climb Infinity Mountain."

"If we don't stop them, then their argument is only going to get nasty," Tokomon suggested.

"C'mon, you two!" shouted Joe. "That's enough out of you!"

"So, you suggest we out and search every corner of the Digital World? You don't even know what you're looking for!" Tai yelled out at Matt, who didn't budge an inch. "You'll only get us lost in the process. That's why I say we investigate the amusement park and get some rest there before we head out in the morning. Besides, I'm sure they have food there with all the vendors."

"Yeah, you can't let a Digimon go with an empty stomach!" Koromon hopped excitedly.

"You can't argue with that, Matt," Tsunomon nodded. "Um, Matt?"

The blonde stared off into space until he finally came back to his senses. Suddenly, something had snapped within him and a fierce glare adorned his features, alarming his friends near him. TK saw this was a sign of Matt about to lose his cool and snap. TK knew what it's like being on the receiving end of an outburst from his older brother.

"Fine! You guys can go to the amusement park, but I'm going off into the Digital World on my own! I'll meet up with you guys a little later."

"Hold it, Matt! You're ditching this group!" Tai shouted as he ran up to stop Matt. "You're just gonna take your ball and leave?"

"This is a decision I've made and that's final! Maybe if I go off into the forest, I can find some clues there."

"Sounds reasonable. Maybe you ought to let him, Tai," Izzy shrugged. "I mean it doesn't hurt…"

"But, I want to keep this group together without us being split apart. What if one of us goes missing and we're going to have to postpone our mission?"

"Tai! Maybe you ought to give me some space because I'm getting sick of being bossed around by a clown who can't even come up with a good idea if it hit him in the head!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What's with this outburst all of a sudden? Did I just struck a nerve?"

"You bet, Tai!"

"Matt! Stop it!" Sora snapped. "Are you going to let your brother see you act like this?"

"TK will just have to get used to it," the frustrated Bearer of Friendship replied, shooting a scornful glare toward Tai. "That's harsh reality! Even TK will have to learn to live with it!"

"Matt! Come back!" Mimi pleaded.

Matt backed away from the group and nodded shamefully before turning his back. He looked down at his hands. He felt as if some kind of dark force was taking a firm hold over him. He turned toward Tai and felt a burning desire to one-up him.

"Tai, you can't even let me make my own decision! You're no leader! You're a dictator attempting to hold me back! People like that disgust me! If I were the leader of the Digi-Destined, there wouldn't be any problems. Even Tai would have to agree with me or he'd face my wrath!"

"Well, what are you going to do, Matt? Let's hear it," Tai demanded.

"Stop this!" TK pleaded. "Tai! Matt! You two should be leading the team!"

"He's right!" The Bearer of Love added. "You two are being stubborn hotheads! You two are the strongest of the team and should equally lead us to the right path."

"Well, Sora… I'm afraid there's only room for one leader," Matt whispered under his breath. He deeply mulled on his next direction. Matt lifted his head up and narrowed an icy glare at Tai. The Digi-Destined of Courage was taken aback but stared right back at Matt directly. Scoffing to himself, the irked preteen walked off without saying a word.

"Matt?" Tsunomon curiously asked as he followed his partner. "Hey, wait!"

"So! That's it! You're just going to walk out on us!" Tai exclaimed, watching Matt leave with Tsunomon.

"Matt! Please!" The little brother pleaded once again and tried persuading him to come back. However, Tai put an arm out to stop him from going after Matt. "Tai?"

"Don't, TK. It seems your brother wants to go out on his own."

That was more than Matt could take. He simply wanted to turn around and strike Tai across the face with one punch. However, he maintained his composure and sauntered off towards the distance.

"Matt, what's gotten into you?" muttered the young boy.

"Let him go, TK. He just needs some time to cool off. I'm sure he'll be back," Tai assured the boy.

"I just hope you're right, Tai."

"All he needs is time out to cool off," Sora nodded in agreement. "Though, Matt sure didn't seem like himself. Maybe we should have stopped him?"

"Well, our team's already splitting," Joe sighed. "Just what we didn't need."

Gomamon clapped his partner's leg and smiled. "Cheer up, Joe. Matt will be back. He's just been stressed over what happened back in real world."

_Maybe he's a little emotional when he saw our parents seeing eye to eye. _TK thought, recalling his partners together after years of divorce.

"Don't worry, TK," Kari reassured the boy with a smile. "He'll be back. A real brother wouldn't abandon his own sibling."

"You're right," Salamon nodded. "He has Tsunomon to protect him."

Tokomon purred. "Just like how I'm here to protect you, TK."

**(End theme)**

As everyone gazed over towards the distance, Matt disappeared through the forests with Tsunomon. The sun was already starting to set and the background skies were turning into a faint pink. Dusk was about to break out soon within the Digital World. The Digi-Destined knew their only place to rest for the night was the amusement park.

"It's already going to be dusk, you guys," the Bearer of Knowledge aptly pointed out. "Mind I suggest we go to the amusement park? I'm sure there's a place to rest there."

"Oh, I'm sure there's somewhere we can crash for the night!" Motimon nodded.

"Ooo! I hope they have those hotel rooms with the nice comfy beds and a nice relaxing hot bath!" Mimi giggled excitedly.

Sighing, Sora facepalmed. "Well, she sure is excited. Don't bring back bad memories of Devimon's illusions."

"Well, I know for sure that amusement park is no illusion!" Tai declared as he bolted for the amusement park. "I say… last one there has to guard for the night!"

"Hey! No fair!" Kari cried out.

"No way! I'm not going to be guard for the night!" Joe shouted.

TK looked over his shoulder one more time and sighed. _Matt. I hope you and Tsunomon will be just fine for the night._ _Tai. Hopefully you and my brother can become better friends. You know… so you two won't ever fight again. _

xxxxx

As the seven children and their partners ran off to the amusement park, Matt and Tsunomon stopped by a large, beautiful lake. Pulling out his harmonica, he began playing some beautiful tunes to soothe his mood. Tsunomon yawned as he was soothed by his partner's harmonica tunes.

However, unbeknownst to these two, the warship carrying Daimaomon and his men glided toward the amusement park.

With suspicious timing, it seemed Matt had seen this coming, but that was not the case. The other Digi-Destined should have taken Matt's advice instead and they would regret it.

xxxxx

Viewing his monitor, Daimaomon picked up a perfect view of the amusement park's vicinity. His men immediately picked up the whereabouts of the children.

"My lord, we have arrived," Vipermon announced. "Shall we move in and attack?"

"Yes," Daimaomon said, wearing an evil grin. "Send our foot soldiers. I want to put their Digimon to the test. I need to be convinced these are the same children who defeated Devimon of File Island, Etemon of Server, and Myotismon."

"Yes, Lord Daimaomon!"

"We'll just see if these whelps are the Digi-Destined of legend. By the time I am through with them, the Digi-Destined will be nothing more than a _myth_!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

**(Cue Sonic the Hedgehog OST – **_**Green Hill Zone**_**) **

Already having searched nearly the entire park in split groups and fed themselves some snacks from a snack bar, the Digi-Destined found nothing peculiar of the sort. There wasn't even a single Digimon to even ask considering it was an empty amusement park.

"Anything yet, buddy?" Tai asked.

"Nothing," Agumon said, having now digivolved after consuming leftover popcorn. He closed his eyes and scanned around the park. "You know for some strange reason I'm now able to sense and feel energy around me since I became WarGreymon."

"Really?" Biyomon asked as she and Sora overheard the reptile confess. "That's neat!"

"Yeah. Ever since I became WarGreymon, my keen senses are sharper and I'm able to pick up the energy signals of Digimon and human life. Once I have a lock on their energy, I can follow their whereabouts."

"That's something else," Sora smiled when hearing this. She veered over to Tai, who still seemed upset following his argument with Matt. "Tai."

**(End theme)**

Scanning his Digivice, Tai picked up the location pinpoints of their friends close by. They were getting closer. All of them reconvened back to meet him and Sora. First, Joe, Mimi, and their Digimon arrived to meet with them.

"Joe, Mimi! So, did you find anything worth our time?" Tai approached them.

"There isn't anything we can find," replied Joe.

"Plus, my feet are hurting from all of this walking!" Mimi pouted as she sat down on a bench.

"Wanna kick back and rest?" Palmon asked her exhausted partner.

Sora sighed and sat next to Mimi. "Guess you can't be bothered to search through this big place."

"Well, we have been through a hard day with stopping Myotismon and all," Agumon said.

The Bearer of Courage nodded. "Good idea. We can rest up at that little hotel on the other side of the amusement park. If we rest now, then we can wake up and be alert. Besides, I can help us cook up some good breakfast. That's if there's anything edible there."

"Eggs," groaned Joe. "Man, I'm already starting to hate them."

"Or we could always eat those mushrooms," Gomamon jokingly snickered.

"That's not funny, Gomamon!" Palmon chided the jokester. "Those are the Mushroom of Forgetfulness!"

"Sheesh, everyone attack poor ol' Gomamon!"

"A hotel would be nice along with a nice hot bath to soak my poor aching feet in," Mimi relished at the thought of a warm bath.

"Hey, guys!" Came Izzy's voice in the distance. Coming out from around a corner, Izzy and Tentomon hurried over to the group.

"Guess you didn't find anything in particular, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"No, all I've got are these," Izzy displayed a pair of dirty ice cream cones.

"Yuck. Why did you pick those up for?" Mimi frowned.

"I would have figured there were some people or even Digimon here. These cones might have been clues as to any recent whereabouts, but yeah they look pretty old. This is getting us nowhere."

"We suggested we rest up for the night, but let's wait for the others to arrive," Sora stated.

The Bearer of Courage affirmed. "My sister and TK have been gone for quite a while. C'mon, they shouldn't be too far. Agumon, you picking up the energy signals from Patamon or Gatomon?"

"Yeah. They're over…" Agumon closed his eyes to feel their presence. "Right corner. They're near the Ferris Wheel."

"Great, I'm even picking up their pinpoints from their Digivices," Tai gazed down at his device. "Yeah, they're not too far. Let's move out, everyone!"

With an agreeable nod, the five children moved ahead out of their current location and made haste towards the Ferris wheel location.

Unbeknownst to them, a group of shadowy figures observed the group. One figure beckoned to his colleagues and immediately vanished from sight. One by one, each shadow followed in pursuit.

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy I OST – **_**Cornelia Castle**_**) **

Over at the Ferris Wheel, TK and Kari were awed by the beautiful night skies and the array of lights scattered across the park. Patamon and Gatomon were asleep on the partner's laps.

"Look at that Kari!" TK pointed across the amusement park.

The Bearer of Light beamed. "It's so pretty. I didn't think the Digiworld would even have an amusement park."

"Boy, you sure missed out on a lot when we were here! We've come across some really nice good Digimon who became our friends and nasty ones who were not so friendly."

"Wizardmon showed me that some are willing to protect those in need," the girl sadly sighed.

"You still thinking about what happened back at home?"

"I feel it's my fault that Gatomon lost her friend."

TK tried his best to lighten her spirit. "Don't blame yourself."

"Why not? You and Tai knew I was the Eighth Child! When Myotismon found me, I was scared!" She said, sinking her head. "With Gatomon by my side, I stood up to him. He could've killed me and Gatomon if Wizardmon didn't save us!"

When hearing this, the feline's ears perked up while listening to their conversation. A single tear dropped down from Gatomon's eyes.

"It's not your fault, Kari. Wizardmon did it because he knows we need you. It's hard to explain since…"

"Since what?"

Unable to look Kari in the eye, the boy realized what it meant when seeing a Digimon disappear.

"What were you trying to tell me, TK?"

"Nothing, but you get why Wizardmon did what he had to do?"

"Yeah, sorta," Kari nodded as she palmed Gatomon's head and stroked her fur. "Poor Gatomon. I just wish there was anything I can do to make her feel better."

"She is your partner Digimon. She'll protect you as long as she's able."

"Thanks, TK," she said, taking his hands.

"Um, for what?"

"Well, for taking me on this ride and talking to me. I needed to be convinced that what Wizardmon did was selfless."

"No problem, Kari. I guess glad to even help you out," he added. "I'm sure he's happy to know you and Gatomon are safe. Heck, Angewomon was awesome! We didn't expect Gatomon to turn into a guardian angel!"

"I know. It was awesome and I'm glad Angewomon was able to avenge her lost friend. Myotismon got what he deserved!"

"He sure did!"

"Now I feel much better, TK."

"No problem, Kari. I was glad to be there to help you."

"It's getting dark already," Kari pointed out. "What do you say we get off this ride and meet up with the others?"

"Sure. I was getting sleepy anyways."

**(End theme)**

As TK yawned, Kari picked Gatomon up from her lap and set her down. Before the children had a chance to move, the ride itself suddenly stopped. This caused a jerk reaction and threw the children back against the walls within the chamber. Kari hit her head against a wall and winced in pain. TK rushed over to her side, rubbing the back of her head.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Shitou**_**) **

"Kari? Are you all right?!"

"Yeah, but what just happened? I knew the ride would automatically stop after a few minutes."

"Maybe Tai and the others found us?" TK wondered as he looked out to find their friends. "Tai! Is that you down there? Hey! Can you lower us down there?"

However, there came no reply from anyone below them. TK grew worried and tried calling out to the others again.

"Hey! Can you get us down here? Tai! Sora! Joe! Mimi! Izzy! Hello?"

"What if it's your brother?" Kari asked.

"Could be…? I mean, he would have gotten out of his little funk by now."

Kari folded her arms and shivered from the cold air. "Ok, now I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't worry, Kari. If it's my brother, then everything should be fine."

Suddenly, the ride itself started to shift again and the chamber slowly lowered toward the surface. TK jumped back in surprise and realized the ride was already starting to lower. Before he had a chance to find out, one of the shadowy figures hung on the caged steel bars behind Kari.

The chamber finally made a complete stop and the door opened up automatically. TK looked out to find out the person who stopped their ride on the Ferris wheel. To his surprise, he found no trace of any person. It was as if a ghost had disappeared from sight.

The steel bars behind Kari smashed open from a powerful impact blow. Alarmed, Gatomon sprang to her feet and hopped in front of the frightened girl. The shadowy figure appeared in front of them. Kari let out a terrified scream as TK spun around.

"KARI!"

The figure was basically a shadowy form itself. It had no distinct features sans for a few colored outlines to reveal parts of its body. It was tall, pitch black with a hood hanging behind its head. The only feature revealed were a pair of crimson eyes. The figure set his sights directly on Kari and revealed a blade-like sword sheathed from its back.

Gatomon hissed. "Kari! Get back!"

"You, too, TK!" Patamon wailed.

The shadow man attempted to hit Kari with a blade thrust, but the Digimon duo lunged across to headbutt the figure back. This gave TK and Kari the chance to run out through the ravaged side of the cart. The shadow man backhanded Patamon across, but just in time for TK to catch him. Gatomon attempted a Lightning Claw strike, but the shadow figure landed an elbow strike to her gut. The blow sent Gatomon flying back, but she fell into Kari's arms.

**(End theme)**

The Bearer of Light cried out. "Whew, nice catch there, TK!"

"Just who is this guy?" TK asked.

"And why is he after us?" wondered Kari." Is this guy one of Myotismon's henchmen?"

Gatomon replied. "No, but I know what he is. It's a Yamisenshimon!"

"Yamisenshimon?" Patamon curiously asked.

"They're Champion-level. Watch out for their Yami Ninja Strike and Camouflage Prowess," Gatomon informed them. "I've seen these guys in action and let me tell you that they're trouble. Even my tail-ring powers don't make a difference. I suspect there's more, including some behind us now."

"What?" the children exclaimed out.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Aku no Shutsugen**_**) **

However, the feline was right. The children turned around and saw a trio of Yamisenshimon. Each one wielded a katana. They methodically stepped toward the children. TK displayed a little courage and stepped in front of Kari.

"So, these are the two children Lord Daimaomon seeks?" one of the Yamisenshimon wondered.

Another answered. "Yes, they are the wielders of the Crests of Hope and Light. Lord Daimaomon needs their crests to crush the other Chosen."

The name of Daimaomon alarmed Gatomon. It was as if she were familiar with the evil warlord himself.

"Who's this Daimaomon?" TK asked, whispering to Gatomon.

"He's a ruthless Digimon warlord from beyond the land of Server. He rules a small kingdom under the name Devil's Castle."

"You actually know about this guy?" Kari asked.

"More like actually seen him in person. Myotismon used to be aligned with Daimaomon. Eventually, Myotismon left Daimaomon to begin his hunt for you, Kari. If you thought Myotismon was bad, you haven't seen what Daimaomon is capable of."

"From what you're telling us, this Daimaomon makes Myotismon seem like a wimp," Patamon said.

"Believe me when I say this. I know these evil creeps like the back of my hand."

"So, you're the Gatomon who serves Myotismon?" another one of the Yamisenshimon called out.

"More like _used _to!" hissed Gatomon. "You can tell Lord Daimaomon his crime partner is gone! Too bad for him!"

"Yes, from what Lord Daimaomon has informed us, you finally were able to find that eighth brat and digivolve using the Crest of Light. It was you, as Angewomon, who slain Myotismon!"

Gatomon hissed at the Yamisenshimon. "Yeah and you tell your boss that he's next!"

"Foolish feline! Lord Daimaomon's power exceeds that of that weakling! Even you, as Angewomon, can't pierce through the darkness he wields!"

"Even this Daimaomon guy can't beat our angels!" TK angrily retorted. "Besides, we have friends that will come here for us!"

"Oh yes? Well, where are they now!"

"_**OVER HERE!**_"

The shadow ninjas quickly turned to see the other Digi-Destined in plain sight. Tai stood out amongst them wearing a serious glare. Behind him was Greymon, a massive orange dinosaur with a brown skull-like helmet and a pair of horns on each side.

Then, Sora came out with Birdramon, a large bird with fiery orange feathers and a reptilian beak. Joe sat on top of Ikkakumon, a white furred walrus with one forehead horn. Izzy stood on top of Kabuterimon, a blue, bipedal insect. Mimi ran across occupying Togemon, a giant green cactus wearing boxing gloves.

"You creeps better stay back or else you deal with us!" Tai threatened the Yamisenshimon.

"TAI!" Kari and TK called out in unison.

"We're here now!" Sora cried out. "Who are these guys?"

"They're called Yamisenshimon!" Gatomon called out to the Digi-Destined. "Looks like we've drawn the attention of Daimaomon."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act:_** The Assault of the Devil Clan**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Nice trip down memory lane with the first Adventures pre-Invaders, huh? :D

Yeah, just your basic set-up. Movie villains introduced and our heroes return to the Digiworld, but I did spice things up with Matt leaving the group. Since I'm sure you've been following _Digimon Fusion Kai_, you'll know what happens to Matt later in this story. This story is basically the set-up for the DFKai fic and the first battle with NeoDevimon.

Next chapter, the Digi-Destined engage the Devil Clan. This story might be condensed to 4-5 chapters from the original's 6 chapters. So, this should be done quick, hopefully.


	2. The Assault of the Devil Clan

**A/N:** Nice to see feedback on this considering how far back this story takes place on the DFKai timeline (also considering the current Buu adaptation currently ongoing). I felt now was a good a time as any and Daimaomon is terrifying enough to have his story released this Halloween season.

Anyway, we jump straight into some action!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Daimaomon's Conquest**_

_**Act II: The Assault of the Devil Clan**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

"Who's this Daimaomon, Gatomon?" Izzy inquired, completely in the dark like the others.

"Perhaps the most feared and dangerous fiend on Server Continent," Kabuterimon explained. "He resides within the darkest regions within Devil's Castle."

"Devil's Castle?" Mimi gulped. "I already don't like the sound of that."

"Is this Daimaomon that strong?" Joe asked.

Gatomon replied. "Of course, he is! Put it this way, I've never once seen Myotismon try usurping him."

"Great, we just beat Myotismon and now he deal with his superior?" Tai added. He smirked. "Fine. I'm looking forward to this challenge. Greymon, let's stamp these freaks out!"

"Right!"

"No! Halt your attack!" Gatomon demanded.

Before Greymon had a chance to stop, the Yamisenshimon vanished from thin air and swiftly moved so fast no one could discern their movements.

Then, the Yamisenshimon appeared above the other four Digimon. Birdramon turned around only to get a sword slash to the chest. Another shadow ninja tossed a bunch of shuriken to take Kabuterimon down. Next, Togemon was struck with a sword slash by the third ninja. The fourth ninja pounced Ikkakumon and sword slashed him back.

The four Champion-level Digimon were struck down and left in a heap. The mortified Digi-Destined bolted over to their Digimon.

"No way! They got the others!" Tai exclaimed. "Greymon? Were you able to pick up on their movements!"

"Just a second, but not even close. Maybe if I'm WarGreymon, I can."

Tai took out his Digivice purposefully. "Right, we'll resort to drastic measures."

"Gatomon! If you digivolve into Angewomon, then you ought to take them!" Kari said.

"I'll try, but I haven't fought these guys as Angewomon before."

"You digivolve too, Patamon."

"Right!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure theme – **_**Brave Heart**_**) **

The Digivice from TK shot out a column of light that enveloped Patamon.

"Patamon! _**Shinka!**_"

Bathed in light, the tiny Rookie grew and took on a larger form. He became a bipedal human-like being with a white suit covered with symbols, pieces of armor and a blue strap across his chest. His upper body was built, a silver helmet concealed his face and a pair of angel wings sprouted out from his back. Long, orange hair came down across his back and a battle rod appeared in his right hand.

"_**Angemon!**_"

Next, Kari's Digivice and Crest of Light's energies combined to release a pink column of light onto Gatomon.

"Gatomon! _**Chou Shinka!**_"

The white feline was basked in the light and grew into a human-like form. She gained a white suit covering a large portion of her body sans her left leg and her upper body just inches above her well-developed chest. Her blue eyes were concealed under a metallic mask. Only her lower mouth was revealed. Long, blonde hair streaked across her majestic back and pair of angelic wings sprouted from her back. A pink ribbon was strapped across his arms. Unlike her male counterpart, this female was slim yet her presence was powerful with a holy aura engulfing her.

"_**Angewomon!**_"

The angelic pair emerged from the light columns and armed themselves for battle.

"Even they still amaze me with their presence," Greymon said.

"I'll say," Tai nodded. "Now, let's see this shadow guys pick on somebody twice their size!"

"Wow, they are so beautiful," Mimi was mesmerized by the angels.

"Let them have it!" Joe shouted.

The Yamisenshimon swiftly moved in and formed a circle over the angels. They nodded to one another, but before they took action Greymon interjected.

"Let's see you four take the three of us!" Tai challenged the ninjas.

"Fools! You might have strong partners, but that alone will not make a difference!" The ninjas boasted. "We're only the first line of defense! Lord Daimaomon and his higher elite will be here any moment!"

"Why isn't here yet then? He too scared to face us? If he's tough as you freaks claim..." Before Tai could finish, there came loud humming noise coming from above the amusement park.

"Ah, right on time, milord," one of the Yamisenshimon said.

The ninjas looked up to find the warship slowly descending. The children and their partners looked up to find the same warship lowering. Greymon seemed disturbed as the warship descended.

"Greymon? What's wrong?!" asked a worried Bearer of Courage.

"I"m getting horrible vibes," Greymon growled.

"Yes, even stronger enemies are in that ship!" Angemon added. "Just as they warned us.

"No way!" TK gasped.

"Is Daimaomon in there, too?" Sora cried out.

"But, of course, little human!" One of the Yamisenshimon laughed. "And you Digi-Destined are no match for his strength! Even if you all attacked him together, he would simply shrug it off!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai spat out, turning his focus to the warship.

"Um, shouldn't you guys digivolve again?" Mimi suggested. "Because we're going to be in big trouble!"

"This calls for WarGreymon!" The Bearer of Courage declared, holding up his Digivice and Crest of Courage.

"It's about time! Been meaning to go all out after fighting VenomMyotismon!" Greymon exclaimed.

"You go ahead and get him to digivolve, Tai! Angemon and Angewomon should keep these guys busy!" TK said, giving a thumb up to him.

"You'll buy you two the time!" Kari shouted.

"Thanks!" Tai said while his Digivice and Crest's powers resonated with him and Greymon. "Go for it, Greymon!"

"Right!"

As Greymon quickly de-digivolved into Agumon, the angels glided forward and engaged the four Yamisenshimon. The dark ninjas scattered. Two took on Angemon and the other two fought Angewomon.

Angemon brought out his rod and countered lightning fast strikes from his two Yamisenshimon opponents. The angel tossed his rod up and punched the ninjas to send them flying back. Angemon hastily flew ahead to meet them with an attempted _Hand of Fate_, but the ninjas faded out of reach.

Angewomon spun around, landing a kick that knocked her two Yamisenshimon opponents back. She hastily glided forward to finish them with a holy beam. Both faded out of Angewomon's beam and rematerialized behind her. One threw a giant shuriken at Angewomon, who evaded the projectile. The other tossed a blade that Angewomon caught with her hand.

"Nice catch, Angewomon!" Kari cheered.

Hurling the ninja star back to its owner, Angewomon narrowly missed the Yamisenshimon. The ninja hopped onto a tree and faded from the female angel's sight.

"Now, Agumon! Let's do it!" Tai declared.

From out of his Crest came a orange light that engulfed Agumon and started changing him.

"Agumon! _**Warp Shinka!**_"

Agumon underwent his two evolutions. Greymon followed by MetalGreymon. Finally, he took on the form of a bipedal, armored dragon warrior. His face was concealed by a metallic helmet and tri-horns. His arms were now basically battle gauntlets with a pair of claws attached at the end. The newly evolved warrior stepped out of the orange column of light before exposing himself towards the enemy ninjas.

"_**WarGreymon!**_"

The Digi-Destined marveled at WarGreymon's heroic entrance. The Yamisenshimon turned around with widened. WarGreymon stepped forward with a grin if one could see through his helmeted/masked face.

**(End theme)**

"Let's rumble, boys!" WarGreymon goaded them to attack him.

"Any last words before we send you packing?" Tai asked, standing and folding both arms boldly.

The shadow ninjas backed off and seemed to have second thoughts dealing with a Mega-level Digimon. The angels got the quick drop on the shadow ninjas. Angemon took one down with his rod and Angewomon kicked the other back.

"That just leaves you two!" WarGreymon bellowed. "C'mon! Give me your best shot!"

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy OST – **_**FF1 Battle Theme**_**)**

Taking WarGreymon's challenge to heart, the two Yamisenshimon accepted and tried their hand. They readily drew their swords and hit WarGreymon's chest only to see their blades break.

WarGreymon just shrugged. "That all?"

"Not quite! Camouflage Prowess!" The Yamisenshimon vanished behind black ninja smoke. Both vanished from plain sight and left everyone on alert.

WarGreymon wasn't too concerned and stood still.

"I can't even see them!" Izzy exclaimed. "Kabuterimon, are you able to pinpoint those two?"

"No, but I WarGreymon seems to be able to."

Suddenly, there was gust of air closing in on WarGreymon. The warrior instinctively sensed the enemies approach and spun around catching one with a punch. Then, he spun around elbowing the other in the face. Now exposed, the Yamisenshimon both fell. WarGreymon then jammed both claws through the ninjas and landed killing blows that deleted them both.

"Got 'em!" Tai exclaimed. "Angemon, Angewomon, you get the other two!"

Upon hearing that, the remaining ninjas tried fleeing, but the angels intercepted them.

Angemon charged holy power in his right hand. "_**Hand of Fate!**_" He unleashed a mighty beam that tore through the shadow ninja and instantly deleted him. No traces of him were left when it was said and done.

Angewomon evaded the last ninja's desperate attack and floated above him. As the ninja turned, Angewomon already readied a holy arrow and fired.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

The Yamisenshimon tried to outrun it, but the arrow came too fast that it plunged through his chest and deleted him.

"All right! Got him!" Joe exclaimed.

"Nice shot, Angewomon!" Kari cheered.

"And that takes care of that," Tai remarked.

"Ha! If that's the best you little punks can offer, then you're not going to last much longer against us!" Came a pair of new voices.

The seven children turn around and sighted several ominous figures descending from the warship. The first to land was Mantoidmon. WyvernMonzaemon and Slicermon both landed on his right and left. Vipermon was the last to descend.

Tai and the children were perplexed by the sudden appearance of these four monsters. However, WarGreymon was stunned in silence from the vibes he was sending from them.

"Well done! You made mince meat out of our assassins!" Vipermon snickered. "However, they were only weaklings compared to us!"

"I take it you four clowns are Daimaomon's top guns?" Tai asked.

"That's Lord Daimaomon to you, human boy!" WyvernMonzaemon bellowed, ready to claw him to death.

"Hah, then you're the boy who inherited the Crest of Courage. Then, you're the one who defeated that weakling Etemon," Slicermon laughed while disparaging the former Dark Network leader. "I can't believe he and Devimon were beaten by scrawny little wimps and their pets."

"Don't forget Myotismon! He let his own arrogant pride lead to his downfall just to find some fabled Eighth Child!" Mantoidmon added.

"Yeah, well you can thank our Digimon for getting rid of those three!" Sora rebuked.

"Togemon. These four are pretty tough," Mimi gulped as she hid behind her cactus partner.

"Tough ain't the half of it, Mimi!"

"You four are definitely stronger than Myotismon," WarGreymon discerned the four demon warriors' powers.

"Each of us are only Champion-level," Vipermon snickered. "We've learned to adapt to maintain our forms and keep increasing our strength regardless. We got it done through demonic rituals. With all the power we've now accumulated, we've defeated plenty of Digimon who've gained levels beyond Champion and Ultimate! Oh, don't mean to be rude, but allow us to introduce ourselves! I'm Vipermon, Lord Daimaomon's top demon clansman!"

"I'm WyvernMonzaemon!"

"I'm Slicermon!"

"And I'm Mantoidmon!"

"Yes, and together we, along with Lord Daimaomon, make up the Devil Clan."

"Angewomon beat Myotismon and she can take you!" Kari shouted, prompting TK to stop her.

"Kari! Don't!" TK pleaded.

Catching glimpse of the two children, Vipermon scowled. WarGreymon swiftly stepped forward to intercept Vipermon.

"You're not going anywhere near them!" WarGreymon threatened the beasts.

"Oh, please! Even you can't hope to fend us all off at the same time!" Exclaimed WyvernMonzaemon. "Bring it on!"

"Hold it," Mantoidmon replied. "We'll leave Lord Daimaomon to take this punk out."

"Ok, then we'll play with the other low level trash!" Declared Slicermon. "I'm beginning to feel the urge to slice them up!"

"_**STAND YOUR GROUND!**_"

**(End theme)**

Immediately hearing out their dark warlord's command, the Devil Clan warriors looked up and watched Daimaomon descending from the warship.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Akumu**_**) **

The Digi-Destined were taken aback by the demon warlord's presence. WarGreymon firmly held his ground and felt the frightening vibe from Daimaomon. Angewomon gazed at him with familiarity being the only one who has seen him.

"What's wrong, Angewomon?" Kari asked, noticing her partner gaping and stammering.

"I-It's him...! Daimaomon!"

As Daimaomon floated down, he meticulously eyed the Digi-Destined. Two caught his undivided attention: TK and Kari.

"Greetings Chosen Children," Daimaomon addressed as his Demon Clansmen bowed their heads. "There's only seven of you. Where's the one who bears the Crest of Friendship?"

"You know about our Crests?" Tai asked.

"Let's just say I've learned more than enough after being a former crime partner with Myotismon. I know everything there is to know about the Crests and their bearers," Daimaomon said, scanning the seven out of eight present. "Congratulations ridding me of the Digital World's cruelest warlords: Devimon of File Island, Etemon of Server, and just recently Myotismon. I commend you for even tapping into the full powers of your Crests defeating VenomMyotismon. But, there's two of you I've gained intrigue. Bearers of Light and Hope, I'm addressing you."

TK and Kari were within Daimaomon's sights.

"And I know one of your Crests hasn't fully glowed. Bearer of Hope?"

Looking down at his own Crest, TK frowned and shouted. "What…? Yeah, my crest hasn't shone yet! What's it to you?!"

"TK!" Tai ordered him back. "Don't give him any ideas. Just protect Kari. WarGreymon and I can take care of this."

"Bearer of Courage, it won't make a difference who you put in front of me. I'll crush whoever stands in my way!" Daimaomon roared, clenching his fists and tightening his body.

"That's as far as you go!" Tai shouted as he and WarGreymon cut him off from the pass.

"Quite the contrary. Boast all you want about your Crest and your Digimon achieving his potential, but my power exceeds even VenomMyotismon."

Upon hearing this, the children were left stunned silent about this revelation.

"Stronger than VenomMyotismon?!" Ikkakumon gasped.

Joe gulped. "I don't like the sound of that. Nope, not at all."

"And we barely just got by him!" Izzy exclaimed.

"How can you be stronger than that monster?!" Tai cried out. "He nearly trashed our whole city!"

"Ah, but you see VenomMyotismon had no complete control over his body. That fool let his lust for power get the better of him and converted his mind into that of an uncontrollable beast. I, on the other hand, have adapted consuming large quantities of power while learning to restrain myself from going for excess. However, I won't even give you to chance to fully tap into your Crests' powers, especially from the Bearers of Light and Hope! You two will undoubtedly become too powerful to contend with if not eliminated! I'll kill you two off!"

"Not when I'm here! You're not getting your hands on my sister and TK!" Tai snapped.

"Oh ho? So, you want a shot at me, boy?" Daimaomon laughed. "Ok, then. I'll amuse myself by getting rid of you first."

"Angemon! Angewomon! You two guard TK and Kari!"

"But, you might need help, Tai!" TK cried out.

"Yeah! If he's stronger than VenomMyotismon, we're going to need everyone together to use their Crests on him!" Kari pleaded to her brother.

The Bearer of Courage shouted. "I can't risk letting this guy capture you two! Go! Leave this with me and WarGreymon!"

"We'll back you up, Tai!" Sora added.

"Have them digivolve into their ultimate forms! Daimaomon, you're mine!"

"Hah, good! This is what it comes down to! I love your style! Demon Clansmen, eliminate the insects while I deal with the Bearer of Courage and whip his pathetic excuse of a Digimon!" Daimaomon bellowed.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy OST – **_**Chaos Shrine**_**)**

Following their warlords' orders, the demon warriors bumrushed Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi's partners. The four pulled out their Crests and resonated Crest energies with their partners granting them power to evolve again.

"Ikkakumon! _**Chou Shinka!**_"

The white walrus evolved into a large walrus with an orange, fiery mane covering his face and a unicorn horn emerging out of its forehead. His tusks grew longer and a turtle's shell formed on his back. Thor's hammer appeared in his right hand.

"_**Zudomon!**_"

"Birdramon! _**Chou Shinka!**_"

The orange bird transformed into a bipedal bird-like creature with a long wingspan that was nearly longer than it's entire body. A brilliant coloration appeared across the wingspan. The arms and legs on the towering beast were massive. An Indian-like feather appeared on its forehead. The claws and feet were very much bird-like.

"_**Garudamon!**_"

"Togemon! _**Chou Shinka!**_"

The massive cactus stopped and sprouted out a pink flower from out of its head. The flower opened up to reveal a fairy with a pink flower top, a pink dress, four green wings across her back, and skinny limbs. Her figure was thin and perfect for a tiny petite creature. Her eyes were very much similar to Palmon's. A cute little smile forms across her face.

"_**Lillymon!**_"

"Kabuterimon! _**Chou Shinka!**_"

The blue beetle-like monster evolved into a massive, maroon red rhinoceros beetle with blue claws and feet. A monstrous mouth appeared underneath the unique double-edged horn.

"_**MegaKabuterimon!**_"

As the four Ultimate Digimon emerged, Daimaomon's men stopped for a moment. Then, they vanished out of thin air and befuddled the them along with the Digi-Destined.

Mantoidmon jumped MegaKabuterimon and swiftly slashed at him with successive strikes. MegaKabuterimon tried putting up his armored back to protect him, but that ultimately wasn't enough as Mantoidmon swerved around and dealt a damaging blow to MegaKabuterimon's chest.

"MegaKabuterimon, no!" Izzy cried out fearfully, watching his partner getting punched into the air.

MegaKabuterimon quickly rebounded, shooting a beam from his horn. "_**Horn Buster!**_"

Mantoidmon easily counters it with a slash akin to the manner Snimon utilizes. "_**Tri-Sickle!**_"

However, it not only neutralized the attack but hit MegaKabuterimon head-on and knocked him out to his In-training form Motimon.

"Motimon!" Izzy cried out as he jumped up and caught his partner.

"Bah! What a weakling!" Mantoidmon let out a boastful laugh.

WyvernMonzaemon held his ground taking Garudamon's punches. The demonic bear then puffed out his chest to absorb all her blows. Garudamon started to fatigue after a while. She quickly took to the air and summoned a burst of flames, and from these flames came a phoenix.

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Heartache!**_"

The demonic bear released a massive black heart and repelled the fire bird. As the phoenix impacted the heart, it fizzled out. The heart then hit Garudamon head-on and exploded. Garudamon grunted loudly from the impact and de-digivolved into Yokomon.

"Yokomon, no!" Sora shouted as she scooped her Digimon up.

Lillymon engaged Slicermon in aerial battle. The fairy girl unloaded with a flurry of kicks to hit Slicermon, but the demon warrior evaded all her kicks. He quickly countered with a block and phased out only to reappear on a roller coaster car. She turned and sighted him. Then, she cupped her hands and formed a flower with a cannon.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Mangler Slice!**_"

Slicermon spun around and stretched his arm out. He cut through Lillymon's beam and slashed her. Taking the blow, she cried out and fell regressing into Tanemon as a result.

"Tanemon!" Mimi screamed.

Quickly dodging Zudomon's hammer swings, Vipermon swerved around Zudomon and opened his mouth, which was full of needle-like fangs. Zudomon instinctively turned and swung his hammer with force.

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Viper Spit!**_"

Vipermon expelled some deadly saliva that fell on Zudomon and subdued him. The saliva not only burned him, but weakened him enough to de-evolve back to Pukamon.

"Pukamon!" Joe cried out.

"No way! His minions just beat our Digimon!" Izzy exclaimed in shock. "They didn't stand a chance!"

"Their speed and power is beyond anything they've come up against!" Sora cried out.

Clenching his fists, Tai was even more upset that a certain member hadn't come when they needed him. _Where the heck are you, Matt?! You picked the wrong time to leave us hanging!_ "WarGreymon, take their leader! All right, Daimaomon, let's see how you handle a Mega!"

"Ah, so he's a mega? This should prove to be interesting then," Daimaomon popped his neck. "Oh before we duel, I must warn you. I am just an Ultimate-level myself."

"What?! You're just an ultimate level?!" Tai was taken aback. "Still, you think you can take WarGreymon!"

"Let him try," Daimaomon beckoned the Mega to attack him.

"All right, Daimaomon. Let's see what you're made of!" WarGreymon yelled as he glided toward the Devil Clan's leader.

Cracking his knuckles, Daimaomon smirked and put his left hand out. It sparked with electrical sparks and from it came a surge of dark energy. WarGreymon glided around the villain and closely assessed his power.

_Matt, where are you?! _TK watched with growing concern.

WarGreymon vanished and befuddled the other Digi-Destined. Even the demon warriors were caught surprised by WarGreymon's speed. Daimaomon gasped and turned to his right when WarGreymon rematerialized on his side and kicked him hard in the chest. The warlord was sent skidding far back. WarGreymon followed up with a headbutt to the demon's face causing him to reel back. Daimaomon tried catching him with a chop to the face, but WarGreymon evaded and dropped down to leg sweep him. As Daimaomon landed on one hand, WarGreymon flew into him and drove his shoulder into Daimaomon's chest.

"Lord Daimaomon!" Slicermon shouted.

Vipermon snickered. "You needn't worry. He's only testing the foolish warrior."

"Go! WarGreymon! You've got him where you want him!" Tai encouraged his partner.

"Don't let up" TK and Kari cried out.

However, much to WarGreymon's dismay, Daimaomon landed on his hands and flipped backwards. The warlord chuckled and bumrushed WarGreymon. WarGreymon quickly spun around in anticipation of Daimaomon's next attack.

"_**Brave Tornado!**_"

Daimaomon turned and saw WarGreymon spinning toward him ready to drill through him. This was an attack that dealt a critical blow to VenomMyotismon.

"Lord Daimaomon! Heads up!" WyvernMonzaemon exclaimed.

Slicermon shouted. "Lord Daimaomon might be way over his head if he thinks he can take this!"

Vipermon reassured them. "Keep calm, my cohorts. He knows what he's doing."

As WarGreymon came closer, Daimaomon bent back and looked as if he were going to fall on his back. Then, he planted one foot into WarGreymon's gut and knocked him straight into the air. Daimaomon hastily flew up in pursuit of WarGreymon. He caught WarGreymon with a fist to the face and cracked open a portion of his mask. He quickly clubbed WarGreymon's back and dropped him, sending him plunging to the ground hard.

**(End theme)**

"Oh no! WarGreymon!" Tai exclaimed as he raced over to his fallen partner. "Hang in there!"

"This isn't good!" TK cried out.

"WarGreymon!" Sora cried out fearfully, holding onto Yokomon with dear life. _If WarGreymon can't even beat him, what chance do we have?!_

"This… This is a nightmare…" Joe muttered, fearing for his life. A bad dream…"

"A bad dream that's happening before our eyes," Izzy said regrettably.

The Bearer of Courage seethed under his breath. _Maybe we should've gone out to look for Matt instead of coming here! But, who's to say these scumbags wouldn't have found us anyway?! From what they claim, they hadn't found Matt and Gabumon yet._

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Piccolo Daimao No Kyoufu **_**(2:14-3:21))**

WarGreymon pulled himself from the heap and looked over his shoulder to see Daimaomon.

"Ho! So you still have enough heart to pull yourself out?"

"He's not just strong, but fast, too," WarGreymon muttered. "It's like he's from another world."

"Ho. Ho, try as you might, but you still have no hopes for victory. Death is the only faith you have left."

"You keep telling yourself that!" Tai retorted. "Get up and fight, WarGreymon!"

"Boy, you and your pathetic Digimon are simply ants for me to step on. I haven't even come close to using half of my strength. So, what will you do now?!"

Mantoidmon cheered for his warlord. "You tell him, Lord Daimaomon!"

"You have victory in your grasp! Finish this weakling scum!" WyvernMonzaemon roared.

WarGreymon lifted his hands up and amassed some collective heat energy from his surroundings. He then took the collected energy and concentrated it into a massive glowing sphere.

"_**Terra...**_"

"Hm?" Daimaomon looked up at the sphere.

"HIT HIM, WARGREYMON!" Tai shouted.

_Hah, give it your best shot. _The Devil Clan leader thought, smirking.

"_**...FORCE!**_"

Hurtling the sphere down, WarGreymon blasted Daimaomon head-on.

_**Boom!**_

An explosion erupted from where the blast hit the Devil Clan leader. Everyone else either took cover or shielded themselves from the debris being scattered everywhere. Shielding his eyes, Tai uncovered them and saw a thick smoke cloud shrouding the spot where Daimaomon seemingly once stood.

"Hah, yeah! You got him, WarGreymon!" Tai let out a calm laugh.

Angemon uncovered his eyes. "Is it really over?"

"Now all that's left are his goons," Kari pointed to the Devil Clan members. "Angewomon, Angemon, you can take them."

Angewomon added. "With WarGreymon, we should get the job done."

Slicermon laughed. "Ha! You idiots think this is over?"

"It isn't over by a long shot!" Mantoidmon stated. "Why don't you take a look across?"

Taking heed of Mantoidmon's warning, they watched in aghast as the demon lord's shadow materialized behind the smoke cloud. Tai's face paled and WarGreymon let out a worried gasp. Daimaomon sauntered through the smoke cloud unfazed despite taking WarGreymon's Terra Force.

"I'm sorry, but what was _that_?" Daimaomon inquired. "Did something just hit me just now?"

_You're kidding! He took that full force and didn't get a scratch?! _Tai gaped as absolute horror filled his mind.

Kari sank to her knees and stammered. "H-He's strong... too strong..."

TK turned to Kari and watched her cry. "Kari!"

He paused and flashed a devilish grin to WarGreymon. "Now, are done playing? I'll ease your fears and kill you now." With that, Daimaomon clenched his fists and raised them a few inches from his chest. The fists started crackling with dark energy. As he tightened the muscles on hid body, he increased his power and felt the ground beneath his feet cave. He let out a beastly roar, sending chills down the children's spines. "Now! Let's see if you can dodge this!"

"He's concentrating all his power into his hands!" Angemon exclaimed.

"Not even Myotismon had this plentiful amount of raw power! Angewomon cried out.

"WarGreymon, move!" TK shouted.

"Fools, our lord has gone through extensive training to contain his power. Myotismon had a chance to catch up, but squandered what he could've had and went after some Eighth Child brat!" Vipermon said.

"WarGreymon, you're gonna need to pull an ace, because I'm fresh out of ideas!" Tai called to his partner.

As soon as he finished powering up, Daimaomon released a surge of dark power from his body and accumulated it into a dark ball of energy in his hand. From this hand, he unleashed a concentrated beam that hurtled toward WarGreymon. WarGreymon sighted the attack and took to the air to evade it, but Daimaomon saw through his strategy and motioned the beam follow WarGreymon.

"_**Daimaoku Crusher!**_"

_**Bam!**_

The beam impacted WarGreymon and shot him down from the air. WarGreymon got electrocuted and paralyzed from the blast.

"WARGREYMON!" The Chosen shouted in unison.

Plunging from the air, WarGreymon landed in a heap and was left laying unconscious. Daimaomon walked over to the fallen Mega and spat on his fallen body.

**(End theme)**

"You put up quite a fight, warrior, but all in vain," Daimaomon chortled evilly. "Not one has been able to survive my _Daimaoku Crusher_. Whether you're dead or not matters not to me. As long as you're out of commission." He shifted his view to the Chosen.

"Now do you see the greatness of our lord!" Mantoidmon shouted in victory. "All hail, Lord Daimaomon!"

"Wh-What incredible power," Joe stuttered, sinking to his knees with Pukamon cradled in his arms.

"This is a nightmare I want to wake up from!" Mimi cried, tearing up.

"With those nuisances out of the way, I can finally get what I'm looking for. Bearers of Hope and Light. I'm looking at you."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Ijou Jitai Hassei!**_**) **

"No you don't!" Angemon growled.

"TK! Kari! Stand back! We'll take him!" Angewomon guarded the two children. "You will have to go through us now, demon!"

"Shouldn't take long," the demon replied. "If WarGreymon was your biggest gun, you two are just mere stepping stones."

"Show him that you're no stepping stones!" TK cried out.

"No! TK! Kari! Get down here!" Sora attempted to call to them.

However, Daimaomon had other ideas in mind. Angemon and Angewomon hastily flew over to intercede Daimaomon from getting near the children. Daimaomon suddenly vanished from thin air and reappeared behind the angels. He put two hands out and blasted them. Both Angemon and Angewomon hit the ground near WarGreymon unconscious as well.

"Way to go, my lord! Now we have the two children we're looking for!" Vipermon boasted. "By taking them, we can use their Crests to destroy our enemies and take this whole Digital World for the Devil Clan!"

"Yes, before the evil one from beyond the Digiverse returns," Daimaomon said. "Once I have the powers of Hope and Light, I can convert them to Despair and Darkness to empower me into a digital god! And no power shall ever dare to oppose me again!"

"Kari! You get away!" Tai ordered his little sister off.

"No! You can't even be thinking of fighting these guys by yourself!"

"Of course! I'm not going to let anything happen to you or TK! TK, it's up to you to protect my sister!"

"I will, Tai!"

_**Whoosh.**_

Tai's heart stopped beating for a few seconds as he felt a terrifying presence behind him. He slowly turned his head and saw Daimaomon towering over him. The boy instinctively went to punch Daimaomon with nothing to lose, but Daimaomon simply caught his fist and lightly poked the side of the boy's neck. Locating and applying a pressure point, Daimaomon put the boy to sleep almost immediately. Finally, the warlord attentively turned over to TK and Kari. He quickly snapped his fingers and two magically floated over to him.

"Hey! What is this!" TK freaked out, flailing his arms.

"Put us down!" Kari demanded. "Tai! Please, wake up!"

"Matt! We need you!" TK pleaded for his brother, who was nowhere near their vicinity at this point.

Chuckling to himself, Daimaomon scanned the tags containing the Crests of Light and Hope. Their frightened glares were transfixed towards the evil warlord.

"You two will be my tools to help me conquer the Digital World. For your Crests are the necessities that shall lead me to that direction. This is it, my clansmen! The rise of the Devil Clan and an age of darkness is imminent!"

Throwing their arms up into the air, the Devil Clan cheered and chanted for their warlord.

"Sora, we need to do something!" Izzy shouted.

_What can we do?! WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon are out cold! Daimaomon was able to take all three of them down! But, TK and Kari... regardless we have to save them and we will!_ Sora thought with fear and confusion clouding her mind. _But, what if we get killed? _She looked over seeing Tai asleep as a result of Daimaomon putting him to sleep with a pressure point technique.

"When my brother wakes up, he and our partners are going to make you pay!"

"Ah, but didn't you just witness their demise, little girl? Look how easily I took care of your Digimon pets and that boy's warrior."

"Oh, that's nothing! They'll recover and stop you!" TK stated.

"Bold words from a small creature."

Daimaomon beckoned his Devil Clan over and watched them board the warship.

"Digi-Destined, I bid you farewell," Daimaomon addressed the remaining children. "I'll be borrowing these two brats and will use their Crests' powers take over this world. I'd best watch my back and don't even attempt to escape back to your world. I will find you eventually."

"Where are you taking them?! Let go of TK and Kari!" Sora demanded.

"Not a chance, they have a destiny waiting for them. The rest of you as far as I'm concerned are no threat to me! Don't worry. Your deaths shall come in due time."

With another hand wave, TK and Kari floated up with Daimaomon to the warship hanging above the amusement park.

_Matt! Why didn't you come for us?!_ TK cried in thought.

"TAI! GATOMON! SORA! EVERYONE!" Kari cried out for her brother and friends.

In no time, once Daimaomon loaded up himself and the kids, the warship took off from the current location and went northeast toward the darkest regions of the Server Continent.

**(End theme)**

Mimi cried out. "TK! KARI!"

"If only we had enough strength to digivolve," Tanemon sighed. "We basically wasted our energy out there."

"Daimaomon mentioned something about Devil's Castle," Sora stated.

"Motimon? Do you know anything about this Devil's Castle?" Izzy asked while pulling out his laptop.

"Yes and I can give you an idea of where it can be found on your computer map," Motimon nodded. "All I know is that it's far off on the Continent of Server."

"In the darkest parts where none of us are even aware of," Pukamon pointed out.

While Izzy worked over trying to scan the entire Server Continent on his laptop, Sora and Joe crouched over to Tai's side. The redhead lifted Tai on her lap and noticed him still breathing. Joe took Tai's pulse and immediately felt the boy's heart pulse still beating strongly.

"Don't worry, guys. He's just asleep. Looks like Daimaomon simply knocked him out by touching a pressure point."

"Whoa, you mean that actually works?" Mimi wondered.

"I've heard of martial artists use it with years of discipline, but it can be effective," the Bearer of Reliability said. "Or so my brother says. I heard the touch of death might be real."

"Well, thank goodness for Tai that didn't happen," Yokomon said.

Sora sighed. "Whew. Well, that's a relief."

"Ok, right now we're going to have to find some time to recover from this. In the mean time, Izzy will find us the location of Devil's Castle," Motimon stated.

"Sounds like a plan, but we had better hurry before Daimaomon uses TK and Kari's Crests," Sora said.

"Hurry up and find their location, Izzy!" Mimi demanded.

"I'm working on it I swear!" The Bearer of Knowledge typed away, pinpointing the beacons on screen that could show the TK and Kari's Digivices.

"Well, time isn't exactly what you have my friends," a deep voice chimed in to startle everyone.

The Digi-Destined and their partners were frozen in place for a moment. Once they became familiar with this voice, they turned around and looked up to find a familiar warrior looking down upon them. Their faces twisted with wide smiles. The warrior looked like a cross between a lion and a human warrior. He is bipedal, wearing worn and torn pants, a strap over his chest, and a sword sheathed on his back. His muscular upper body was shown to all. His arms and legs were massive in size as well. A light tan mane made up his head and face.

This was the brave warrior of File Island who aided the Digi-Destined against Devimon.

"_**LEOMON!**_" The children shouted in unison.

xxxxx

_**Several Miles from Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

Matt and Gabumon were just about to head out to investigate the sudden turn of events. However, they were immediately stopped by a mysterious cloaked figure. Accompanying this cloaked figure, a sinister horned creature arrived inside a hovercraft chair. The horned creature was concealed behind the darkness of the forest. There was only one distinct feature that sent chills down Matt's spine. This creature's crimson eyes gleamed through the darkness.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Hashiru Senritsu**_**) **

"Ok, so why did you bother to bring me here? My brother and friends are in trouble as we speak!" Matt snapped.

Gabumon added. "C'mon, Matt! We don't have time to be talking to strangers! Digivolve me to MetalGarurumon!"

"I'm afraid you two won't stand a chance against whatever your colleagues are currently engaged in battle with," the cloaked figure spoke. "As a matter of fact, my lord here requests that you accept an offer that you certainly wouldn't want to refuse."

Suddenly, Matt turned and eyed the horned figure suspiciously.

"Ok, so what's the deal then?"

"Matt, I'm getting ominous vibes from these two."

"Me, too."

"Good evening, Bearer of Friendship," the horned figure addressed him in a calm, regal albeit evil tone. "You are the one named Matt 'Yamato' Ishida, am I correct?" The sinister being addressed him with familiarity, which befuddled and frightened the boy.

"Yeah, how did you know my name and my Crest?"

"Heh. I know more about you than you are giving yourself credit for. You have potential to be greater than the Bearer of Courage."

"Me?"

"That's right. I've been observing you and the children for quite sometime now. I've been impressed, but more so with you. Your Crest has yet to meet it's greatest potential and your Digimon have yet to tap into."

"Go on."

"Yamato. I would like for you to join my side. Together, we can help you reach your full potential. What do you say? Don't you want to become better than the Bearer of Courage ever hopes to be?"

Gabumon openly pleaded. "Matt! Please, don't listen to him!"

Giving a sinister smirk, the horned figure chuckled to himself. He had the blonde boy right where he wanted him. By making him believe Taichi is his greatest rival, Yamato would be molded into his greatest soldier bar none.

"Should I? I mean I'm sick of Tai always trying to steal my thunder. Just recently, he's been getting closer to TK and becoming like a bigger brother to him than I ever was. No, I'm not going to let him overshadow me! I won't allow it! But, I'm the Bearer of Friendship! How can I gain more power for myself and Gabumon if I were betray my friends?"

The figure smirked evilly and looked Matt straight in the eyes. _With as much darkness as you possess, I tend to bring it out of you. Bearer of Friendship? Oh ho, you're such a walking contradiction. I sense another you that's yearning to come and break out of that shell. And once this other you is released, you'll be serving me in no time and you'll help me preserve my place as the Digiverse's most feared tyrant bar none!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Advance Forth to Devil Castle**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Well, not only does Matt meet a sinister figure who is one of DFKai's most ruthless and crucial villains in the series, but Daimaomon completely takes WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon out.

I managed to get through the entire first battle and next time Leomon helps the team go to Devil Castle. And what choice will Matt make (or will the bad guys do it for him?)?

I'm getting these out fast, aren't I? This fic has a very good chance to be finished in a week and a half, barring anything else.

Send a review and see you in the next update!


	3. Advance Forth to Devil Castle

**A/N: **Glad you're enjoying this story. Now let's keep this going!

More developments and coming up. Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Daimaomon's Conquest**_

_**Act III: Advance Forth to Devil Castle**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement park**_

Leomon addressed his old friends. "It's so good to see you again, Digi-Destined."

"Leomon! No way! You wouldn't believe what we've been through!" Joe cried out.

**(Cue DBZ Movie 1 BGM Part 2 (0:00-0:33) by Shunsuke Kikuchi) **

With a nod, Leomon dropped down to meet with them. Mimi raced right up to hug him.

"I can't believe it's you!" Mimi cried happily.

"I'm glad to have returned to my friends. You have impressed me ever since news spread that you've defeated Myotismon back in your world. You have truly earned my respect."

"But, we've just been through one heck of an opponent! We were just easily kicked to the curb!" Sora exclaimed.

Leomon furrowed his brows. "Daimaomon, correct? Figures that monster is up to no good."

"Leomon, do you know where Devil's Castle is? I'm having trouble finding it," Izzy said.

"Yes, I do and have come near it on my many travels recently. The vicinity within Devil's Castle is by far the worst. Only one of the cruelest and dangerous Digimon reside there. It makes a fitting home for Daimaomon and his henchmen. However, with me here, I can improve our chances stopping them."

**(End theme)**

"Sounds like to me you're familiar with these guys," Joe deduced.

"You're right about that," Leomon confessed, reflecting to a previous encounter with Daimaomon's soldiers. "Before any of you returned, Daimaomon had me on his hit list for being one of the Digital World's strongest. He sent his men to finish me. When I tried engaging them, things didn't go exactly like I wanted..."

xxxxx

_Flashback/A few days go_

_Leomon ceased his meditation as he sensed several evil presences. He turned to his right and sighted a figure resembling Slicermon floating toward him in slow motion. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a figure that looked like Mantoidmon._

_Reaching for his sword, Leomon prepared to meet what he perceived to be enemies head-on. _

"_Who goes there?!" Leomon demanded, brandishing his sword. However, before he could attack, a third figure shot out of the ground and decked him with a punch to the jaw. As Leomon floated over, he saw WyvernMonzaemon floating out to meet him. _

"_Now! Converge!" Vipermon declared as he swooped up behind Leomon and kicked him._

_The Devil Clan swiftly pummeled him with swiftly striking him from all sides. _

"_...you might as well just kill me!" Leomon bellowed as he jumped up to meet the four warriors with his sword._

_Much to his dismay, the four demon clansmen planned exactly that and came together. _

"_Crap."_

_The four clansmen fired simultaneous blasts, which all seemingly hit Leomon._

xxxxx

_**Present/Wonder-Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

Leomon grasped his shoulder where the blasts hit him. "I was foolhardy to think I was strong enough to fight those four. I was preparing to meet Ogremon again, but I was sidetracked. Fortunately, they left for me dead and I hid under debris of rock to give them the false impression I perished. As I waited out to see them leave, I was able to recover thanks to medicine."

"Thank goodness you're still with us, Leomon," Mimi said.

"Don't try fighting four guys at once!" Tanemon exclaimed.

Motimon added. "If almost losing you was bad enough, our friends over there are out of commission!" He pointed to Tai, WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon's unconscious forms.

"Easily resolved. I have digi-medicine that can revive them."

"Digi-medicine?" Joe asked curiously.

"These were created from the herbs of File Island and are bar none the best Digimon medicine one can find. I carried some of these in case I need them on my journeys. But, your friends are certainly in need of them. We must act now before Daimaomon uses the powers of those two children. If he is allowed to harness the powers of Hope and Light, then he will conquer the Digital World!"

"We know," Sora said. "But did you know Tai's little sister, Kari, is…"

"The Eighth Child? Yes, word went around once Gennai informed me and my colleagues. She and TK's powers are crucial in counterbalancing the darkness that plagues our worlds. Daimaomon is no exception. Let's hurry and get these four back to their feet."

"Ok, then," the Bearer of Reliability backed off, giving Leomon room. "Let's see how good these medicines are."

"Thank you, Leomon," Mimi said,

Leomon crouched over the Kamiya boy and took our a light green capsule from his satchel. He gently stuffed it into Tai's mouth and helped him swallow it. Upon swallowing it, Tai's body twitched and slowly came to.

"Sora, Joe, Izzy, can you give these to WarGreymon, Angemon and Angewomon?" Leomon asked the three kids.

"Sure. You feed one to WarGreymon, Joe," Sora instructed him. "Izzy, give it to Angemon."

Nodding, Joe walked right over to WarGreymon and gulped. "No offense, Tai, but WarGreymon up close is pretty scary-looking." He carefully stuffed it down WarGreymon's mouth.

Sora fed Angewomon her digi-medicine. Izzy fed Angemon.

Slowly sitting up, Tai groaned and rubbed his beck. He looked up and surveyed around to see his friends amassed near him. WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon recovered as quickly as he did.

"Whoa, that a rush," Tai rubbed his head and felt his body already renewed with energy. "I feel like I've been given some jolt of energy? Oh, guy? Wait, if you're here... KARI TK!" He recalled Daimaomon.

The other Digi-Destined gave saddened frowns and hung their heads to Tai's dismay.

"No, don't tell me."

"Daimaomon took them!" Sora cried out.

"No!"

Joe explained. "He knocked you out just when he nabbed them. WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon couldn't stop him and that demon clan. Our Digimon were quickly taken out of commission if you remember."

Growling, Tai punched the ground hard. He let his own blind ambition to take down Daimaomon blind him from forgetting to protect his sister and Matt's brother.

"No, this is my fault! If I hadn't rushed that monster the way I did..."

"We have a chance to save them now, Tai," Sora said, sitting beside him. "We've found their Devil's Castle and we can go save them."

"Yes, I'm here now," Leomon addressed the Bearer of Courage. "I know where the Devil Castle location is. I'll take you all there."

Tai propped up. "Then, let's get going!"

"Unfortunately, I can only bring WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon now since I'm fresh out of the digi-vitamins," Leomon informed the others. "Digi-Destined, your Digimon will need time to recover. Additionally, Angemon and Angewomon are perhaps the most effective against Daimaomon. There's also the possibility that Daimaomon left spies or other warriors in hiding to ambush you."

Sora was taken aback. "Can you be sure about it?"

"We have to take precautions," Leomon said.

"Then taking Daimaomon's creeps should be pretty easy right?" Tai asked.

"Maybe, but its best we keep our guard up."

"Right. You hear that, WarGreymon? We've got ourselves quite the mission. Leomon, so, um how are you going to keep up with us?"

"By doing what WarGreymon and the angels do…"

**(Cue Piccolo Japanese Theme)**

With that, Leomon crossed his arms and formed an aura around him. Then, his feet lifted off the ground and he was floating up into the air, much to the Digi-Destined's bewilderment.

"What?! How did you?!" Tai exclaimed.

"How are you floating up on your own?!" Izzy was flabbergasted.

Tanemon eyed him closely. "Some kind of floating ability."

"No, I've heard of this technique before!" Motimon pointed out. "Back on File Island, I heard of the legendary technique called Bukujutsu."

"Buku-what?" Yoko asked.

"Buku_jutsu_. In layman's terms flight technique."

"If you're able to fly, we can get to our destination quickly," WarGreymon said.

"Yes, I've developed this technique through intensive training during your long absence from the Digital World," Leomon replied. "WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon, I'll be able to keep up. Allow me to lead since I know where to take us."

"Makes sense," Tai said as he mounted WarGreymon's back.

"Bare this in mind. Daimaomon and his henchmen are capable of the flight technique as well."

Angemon added. "Thanks for the heads up, Leomon. Now lead the way."

Leomon nodded. "Of course, and good to see you again, Angemon."

"We'll be back you guys. Just stick around here in the meantime," Tai instructed his friends. "If anymore of Daimaomon's creeps show up, fight as hard as you can and get out quickly."

"We will, Tai," Sora nodded.

"Oh and if Matt shows up… tell him everything, including the fact that TK was captured. I don't want to have you create a lie to excuse TK's absence. I promise that I'll bring TK and Kari back. I know this is asking for too much…"

"It's ok, Tai. We'll everything up to you and Leomon," Mimi smiled. "We'll do our part! Now you go save TK and Kari!"

"You go and show those jerks what you're made of!" Joe gives a thumbs up to the leader.

"Good luck, guys," Izzy said.

With that, WarGreymon, the angel Digimon, and Leomon flew off from the vicinity and headed for Devil's Castle.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Server/Devil's Castle**_

The infamous Devil's Castle. The structure itself was tall, dark and cryptic. The hard wall exterior was bricked with an ancient background. Around the tower itself was a small row of small domains and abandoned villages. The skies around this castle domain were red-black and lighting struck across the background distance. A pair of bat-like creatures encircled over the area.

Outside the castle domain was Daimaomon's warship but without is passengers. They already went into the castle.

The interior of the castle was even darker and gothic than the outside. Most of the rooms barely had any light and some with light unveiled revealed skeletons lying on the ground. The hallways were long and damp. Laughter was heard echoing from out of a lighten room. Down the hallway, a door opened up to reveal a throne room. Sitting on a throne decorated with skulls, Daimaomon sat peacefully and took a sip from a glass. His lips became quenched with the moisture of red wine.

**(Cue DBZ Movie 1 BGM Part 1 (3:02-4:55) by Shunsuke Kikuchi)**

"This is a grand day, my fellow Devil Clan!" Daimaomon announced. "Today, we celebrate the fall of the Digital World under my name!"

The four demons howled in unison. "ALL HAIL, LORD DAIMAOMON!"

"Having captured the possessors of Hope and Light, we utilize their powers and convert them to help us take the Digital World! With the children inheriting the Crests of Hope and Light, I can finally begin my conquest to take the Digital World. But first things first, we use them to finish the Digi-Destined and locate the one who inherits Friendship."

"The one with Friendship has yet to show up, my lord," Vipermon bowed.

"So, be it. His time will come in time, but onto more pressing matters. Bring out the brats."

"As you wish," Mantoidmon chortled as he beckoned to WyvernMonzaemon. "Lower the cage!"

The bear monster nodded and pressed a button that opened up a wall next to him. This activated a trap door from the ceiling and a cage descended. Inside the cage were their captives: TK and Kari. The children wore frightened looks on their faces. Without their Digimon, they were mere scared children.

Daimaomon got up from his throne and grinned fiendishly at the children. "Welcome, possessors of Hope and Light. You are now in my quarters."

"You better free us, you monster!" TK shouted defiantly. "Wait till Tai and the others get here!"

"That's if they can find my kingdom, but even if they do it'll take them a long while to reach these parts. By then, it will be all too late for them once I've assimilated your powers."

"What?!" Kari gasped.

"Your crests possess a far greater power that you can ever imagine. Pure and holy power. Enough to expel the darkness, but once I've convert your Hope and Light into Despair and Darkness, I'll produce a weapon of mass destruction to destroy your friends and recreate this Digital World into one fitting my own ideal dark kingdom."

"In your dreams! You'll never corrupt our crests!" TK cried out.

"I'm more than capable, boy, just watch me."

TK sat in his cage and cowered in a fetal position, to which Kari comforted him like a true friend would do to another.

"Don't let him scare you, TK. My brother and our friends will be here. They'll set us free and defeat this monster!"

"…But, what about my brother? Matt?"

Kari gasped. "We don't know where he is."

"Will he come and rescue us?"

"I..." Kari was a loss for words. _What am I supposed to tell him? Matt wasn't there when we needed him! _"He'll come. He and and my brother will come for us." She tried her best to reassure the boy.

Just then, Daimaomon startled the kids by banging against it. He smiled evilly watching Kari holding TK close to her. The other four Devil Clan members laughed cruelly at the frightened kids.

"Look at how scared and fragile they are!" Slicermon laughed. "Can I play with them after you're done extracting their powers, Lord Daimaomon? Perhaps cut them up piece by little piece?"

"No. I'd like to amuse myself by inflicting my own school of punishment on them. Heh, I'm sure they'll enjoy The Chamber."

"Oooo! The Chamber? Man, boss, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even two children," Vipermon grimaced for a moment but twisted his look with a grin. "I look forward to seeing you inflict grueling punishment on the brats!"

"But not long before I torture their Digimon pets! They shall bear witness their own miraculous angels kneeling before me as they refer to me as their new king! Bwha! Ha! Ha!"

**(End theme)**

As the demons enjoying their boastful moment, the children continued holding one another praying their Digimon and friends can save them. Unable to take Daimaomon's malicious words, Kari's anger inexplicably invoked the Crest of Light's power as it started shining through Kari's neck. She gasped and pulled the tag out, which contained the glowing pink object.

**(Cue DBZ Movie 1 Unreleased BGM Collection (M813) (2:36-3:24))**

The Crest produced a brilliant radiance of pink light that attentively caught Daimaomon's intrigue. He whirled around and set his sights on the burning orb of pink light from Kari's neck.

"This is...!" Daimaomon was taken aback. His eyes widened and fell on the glowing object with keen interest. _This immense glow! Yes, this power I shall convert into darkness! But, this could also mean... _"Damn, we're wasting time! She's giving off a signal for her friends to reveal our location. They'll be here if they find her light!" He turned around facing his four clansman with a glowing fist.

"This isn't good, milord!" exclaimed Mantoidmon.

"Our enemies will be drawing near to rescue the brats. Secure the perimeters and do not let them anywhere near my royal chambers! I sense Leomon is with them. You fools told me you finished him."

Slicermon gulped. "Milord, we blasted him together!"

Vipermon bowed. "Lord Daimaomon, We thought our combined attack would finish him and we found no trace of his body. We'll make it up to you."

"No matter. You have another chance to kill that feline. Make sure all nine of his lives are wasted Now, go finish him and the Digi-Destined he's brought with him!"

"Yes, Lord Daimaomon!"

"Nobody and I mean nobody breaks into my kingdom unannounced! It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Looking down upon her crest, Kari gasped but soon came into realization. She had sent a direct signal towards her Digimon partner. It would only be a matter of time before they would be rescued. TK lifted his head up and wondered.

"Kari, why did your crest glow?"

"They're on their way, TK. I can feel it. My brother and the others are coming. We're going to be saved just like I said we would."

"That's good to know."

"Bah! That's what you think you little brats!" Daimaomon hissed. "What are you four waiting for?! Go now before my patience wears thin!"

Taking heed of their clan leader's command, the four demons vanished and headed off to guard the perimeters. They left their lord to stay in his chamber to safeguard the captured kids.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Near the Devil Castle territory**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy I OST – **_**Chaos Shrine (2000 Years Ago)**_**)**

Drawing closer to the dark region, the four Digimon landed at their destination. Leomon and WarGreymon surveyed the area.

Appearing across the far distance was the warlord's dark castle. Tai's gut feeling was telling him Kari and TK were inside. He scanned the outer quarters of the castle with his telescope and caught Daimaomon's men busting through the front doors.

"He already been well aware of our approach," Leomon addressed the group.

"Daimaomon's sending out the welcoming committee," Tai stated. "We've got our work cut out for us!"

"Don't worry. This is something we can handle," WarGreymon replied. "Ready, Leomon?"

"Of course. I've been inching for a fight this intense for a while. Time to put my training to the test!"

"Hang in there, Kari! TK! We're coming!" The gogglehead declared.

xxxxx

_**Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

Meanwhile, the other four Digi-Destined were already preparing to leave the park to search for Matt. Having consumed enough food left over from concessions, the Digimon regained enough energy to evolve to their Rookie forms.

Sora scanned the forest ahead and paused to recall the argument Tai had with Matt. She remembered an instance when Matt went overboard when calling out Tai on his 'incompetent' leadership's skills.

_Matt, you chose a really bad time to ditch us. Where were you when we needed you! Even worse, you weren't here when your brother was taken!_ Sora fell in deep thought.

Just then, Biyomon interjected. "Sora? Are we going to be leaving so soon?" She hadn't realized she interrupted Sora's train of thought.

"In a moment. We'll give Matt a few more minutes. If he's not back within half an hour, we'll leave."

"Ok, then."

Sora sighed and frowned. "Half an hour... more like a long time. Just what are you thinking, Matt?"

**(End theme)**

Unbeknownst to Sora and her comrades, a pair of shadows were looking on from beyond the forest. They were equipped with blades and ninja stars. Indeed, Leomon's intuition was right on the mark as more Yamisenshimon assembled on standby to ambush the Digi-Destined.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Server/Devil's Castle**_

Racing out to meet Tai and company, the Devil Clan members popped out of the gates wielding weapons. WarGreymon, Leomon, and the angels readied themselves for the demons' strike. Lined up behind Vipermon were WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon and Mantoidmon.

"I see you've brought along Leomon to this dance!" Vipermon exclaimed. "We'll make sure to kill you right on the spot, feline! No matter what you try, it'll be only a matter of time before Lord Daimaomon extracts the Crests' powers from those brats!"

**(Cue DBZ Movie 1 BGM Part 1 (6:04-6:20) by Shunsuke Kikuchi)**

This remark irked Angemon and Angewomon. Having heard enough, Tai beckoned WarGreymon.

"You guys take care of these jerks! I'll rescue TK and Kari!" Tai ordered the four Digimon.

"Don't worry, we have this covered!" WarGreymon replied.

Just then, Kari's pink aura flashed out of the top of the tower. This garnered Tai and company's attention, prompting the Bearer of Courage to race forward.

"Hang in there, Kari and TK! I'm on my way!"

**(End theme)**

As Tai rushed to the castle, the Devil Clansmen moved in to stop him, but WarGreymon, Leomon, and the angels interceded the Devil Clansmen. Leomon launched at WyvernMonzaemon and pushed him through a stone wall.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Aku no Shutsugen**_**) **

Slicermon took to the air and engaged Angemon head-on. The demon utilized his scissor hands to slash at Angemon. The angel evaded the attack and put up his staff to block/parry Slicermon's slashes. Angemon went for a _Hand of Fate_, which Slicermon dodged. The demon found an opening and ran a knee lift in Angemon's gut.

xxxxx

Angewomon and Mantoidmon went head-to-head. The insectoid demon opened his wings and glided toward the female angel. Angewomon fired a holy beam that Mantoidmon countered by slicing said beam in half, Mantoidmon retaliated fired a barrage of eye beams. Angewomon nullified the beams with her _Heaven's Charm_. Mantoidmon used this as a timely distraction to swerve behind Angewomon and slashed her back, sending her crashing to the ground.

xxxxx

Emerging out of the pile debris, WyvernMonzaemon stood up and got a bearing of his surroundings. He surveyed around and sighted no signs of Leomon. Then, he paused and turned to his left as Leomon hastily charged and went for a straight punch. WyvernMonzaemon narrowly sidestepped Leomon's punch. Leomon quickly turned around and caught the demonic bear with an uppercut.

xxxxx

WarGreymon and Vipermon engaged in an open space vicinity. They divided from the other active battles to focus on one another. Both narrowed their eyes toward one another in a dramatic, cinematic moment. WarGreymon propelled forward, coating himself in an orange aura and spun forward to hit Vipermon. Vipermon readily pulled blades from his shoulders and brandished both bladed instruments. He raced ahead to cut WarGreymon off, but WarGreymon swerved to the side and dodged Vipermon's sword swing.

WarGreymon spun around behind Vipermon, but the snake demon turned to counter WarGreymon's Chrome Digizoid claws.

Seeing an opening on Vipermon, WarGreymon broke Vipermon's defenses and landed an uppercut that nearly broke the serpent's jaw. He sent Vipermon sailing to the air. WarGreymon dove up and pursued Vipermon. Vipermon flew down to meet WarGreymon. Vipermon unleashed a flurry of blade slashes that WarGreymon dodged by hopping and spinning around.

"Hold still!" Vipermon hissed.

"Sure, why not?" WarGreymon rebuked sarcastically. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tai racing inside the castle. _Be careful in there, Tai!_

"Where are you looking?!" Vipermon spat out as he kicked WarGreymon's side.

WarGreymon dodged the kick and headbutted Vipermon back. Vipermon rebounded and shot forward swinging one of his blades like a boomerang. WarGreymon saw it coming and took to the air to land atop of a tower. He countered the bladed boomerang with his armored gauntlets. Vipermon shot up and went into fisticuffs with WarGreymon. Both flew past one another; WarGreymon's claws knocked Vipermon's blade into the air.

Vipermon flew up catching his blade and dove down to slice him. The Mega Digimon sidestepped and let the serpent stab through the tower. WarGreymon hopped off the tower and hovered over his opponent, who flew up to attack him again.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Shuugeki Soshite...**_**) **

Running across the battlegrounds, Slicermon hopped into the air and landed on a castle's ledge. He catapulted off the ledge and unloaded claw slashes on him. Angemon put up his staff, blocking Slicermon's slashes. Angemon twirled his staff around and slammed it into Slicermon's chest, making the demon double over in pain.

Angemon channeled holy power in his fist and unleashed a beam. "_**Hand of Fate!**_"

Slicermon countered, unleashing a barrage of sickle-like projectiles. "_**Mangler Slice!**_"

The sickles cut through the beam. Dismayed, Angemon went for another holy beam, but Slicermon faded and reappeared behind Angemon. Before he had a chance to react, Slicermon landed an elbow shot across Angemon's back. Angemon fell and hit the ground. Slicermon opened his eyes, sending flashes of bright light, which blinded Angemon.

"_**Baraka's Glare!**_"

Once Angemon was caught by the blinding light, Slicermon seized advantage and went up behind the angel. With one swift kick, he kicked Angemon through a wall and descended to find Angemon buried under a heap of debris.

"Heh, nice try, angel, but you're on our turf!" Slicermon boasted.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Angewomon tried her hardest keeping up with the quicker Mantoidmon. Mantoidmon unleashed a bombardment of disc-like projectiles.

"_**Tri-Sickle!**_"

Angewomon put her hands out, forging a pink barrier that nullified the energy discs. She then materialized a white arrow and readied it. She eyed Mantoidmon and fired it.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

Upon releasing her arrow, Angewomon became dismayed when Mantoidmon sliced it in two. Mantoidmon noticed his arms were slightly burned by Angewomon's arrow and hissed. As Angewomon attempted another arrow, Mantoidmon shot up and headbutted her in the gut. He then swiftly clubbed Angewomon's back and dropped her. Mantoidmon floated down and expelled a horde of locusts from his mouth.

"_**Demon Locust Harvest!**_" Mantoidmon ultimately caught Angewomon in his insect wave and watched her wildly flail her arms about to repel the insects.

"Not looking so hot, are we?!" Mantoidmon openly taunted her.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, WyvernMonzaemon and Leomon grappled with each other in a test of strength. The demon bear proved to be a tad bit stronger, causing Leomon to strain.

"Give it up, Leomon! You can't out muscle me!" WyvernMonzaemon boasted his own strength. "I'm gonna pummel you until you really drop dead!"

Leomon quickly rebounded and found a new surge of raw power that allowed him to rebound. He slowly lifted WyvernMonzaemon off the ground. Leomon then grabbed WyvernMonzaemon and planted him with a body slam. The weight of the bear made a large dent into the ground, opening up a crater. Leomon jumped out from the crater and landed double knees into WyvernMonzaemon's gut. Leomon grabbed WyvernMonzaemon, who went for a claw slash. Leomon parried his blow and tossed him overhead.

As WyvernMonzaemon propped up to his feet, Leomon raced up and unloaded a flurry of punches at WyvernMonzaemon's body like a punching bag.

"Bah! Even you won't last much longer! You'll strain yourself, warrior!"

"Don't count on it," Leomon retorted, growling.

xxxxx

As the Digimon engaged the Devil Clansmen, Tai was already deep into the castle stronghold. He paused and used his mini-telescope to scan the pink light emanating from the top most castle tower.

"No doubt about it. That's Kari," muttered the Bearer of Courage. "Here I come, Kari and TK. Daimaomon, you've better have not put your hands on them!" He made a hasty dash up a flight of stairs through a door. He saw a narrow stone bridge leading into the tower where the light was coming out of. "Just keep that light going, sis!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Back at the throne room of the tower's top level, Daimaomon stepped back as the darkness-piercing light filled the room. The demon lord gazed upon Kari's glowing Crest of Light and seethed.

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Kaibutsu Freezer Vs Densetsu no Suupa Saiya-jin **_**(2:55-4:05))**

Flabbergasted, TK cried out. "Your Crest, Kari!"

"It's so pretty..." Kari smiled genuinely, grasping her Crest. "I hope the others were able to see it if they're near us."

"BLASTED CHILD! YOU DARE RELEASE SUCH AN UGLY SOURCE OF LIGHT! DARKNESS IS TRUE BEAUTY!" Daimaomon bellowed, raising one hand as he quickly dispelled the pink light with his own dark power. "My darkness shall pierce your light!"

"Kari! You're going to have to unlock more of your crest's power! Can you manage?"

"I'm not so sure I can!"

"Hang in there, Kari! Your light is starting to pierce through his darkness!"

Daimaomon's body increased with mass as he amassed more dark power and cleared the pink light. He then sent a shockwave that rattled the cage and knocked the kids back. TK caught Kari and fell back as his head hit a cage bar and fell unconscious in Kari's arms.

"Oh no! TK!"

"A futile effort, Child of Light!" laughed Daimaomon. "Nobody and I mean nobody will ever overpower my darkness!"

The demon methodically approached the cage and rattled it hard. He chuckled listening to Kari whimpering.

"Yes, I can sense the fear from, you little brats! Yes! You should fear me! Your friends will meet their end when my Devil Clan finishes them!" Daimaomon boasted, laughing.

"TK! Wake up!" Kari pleaded, shaking the unconscious boy.

"There's nothing you can do to save him, child. You can't even save yourself. Make it easy on yourselves and hand over your Crests."

"Never!"

"A feisty one, aren't you little urchin? You needn't worry then. You and the boy shall meet your deaths soon enough after I've acquired your Crests."

Grinning manically, Daimaomon lowered the cage down to his level by simply pulling down. Kari squeaked out of fear as she held the unconscious boy dearly. Daimaomon chortled evilly and slipped his hand through the bars. He reached out for the tags. Kari backed off as his claws tapped her shoe, prompting to her kick his hand back.

"NO!" The Bearer of Light shouted defiantly.

Much to Kari's surprise, Daimaomon's arm stretched out over to reach her. The child gasped in horror and closed her eyes. With TK unconscious and her Crest's seemingly not reacting, she was at the demonic lord's mercy.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, a door was kicked open and Daimaomon attentively turned around to see Tai in plain view. The Bearer of Courage stood panting hard after running up another set of stairs. He veered over to see TK and Kari confined in the cage. He sighted Kari holding the unconscious TK.

"Well, well, we have ourselves quite the welcoming committee," Daimaomon grinned evilly. "I'm surprised you even made it as far as to my throne tower. I suppose my clansmen were too caught up fighting those Digimon cohorts of yours."

"This is between you and me, Daimaomon! Let TK and Kari go now!" He openly demanded.

"Ho? Is that a threat, boy?"

"Big brother! Don't do it!" Kari pleaded. "You don't stand a chance against this guy!"

"You should take advice from the girl, boy. Just walk away because you know you can't win without your dynamic Digimon partner. Leave now and I may just spare you," the Devil Clan leader said, folding both arms behind his back. "Understand you can't stop my from acquiring the power of these Crests."

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Son Goku no Gyakushuu **_**(3:41-5:02))**

"No deal! Let them go... NOW!" Tai said, clenching and raising both fists ready to fight a seemingly invincible foe. "You're going to pay!"

"TAI! DON'T!"

Running across the throne room, Tai lunged forward with right hand. The demon, calmly holding his ground, merely parried the blow with one finger and then folded his hand over Tai's fist.

"What was that just now? A punch?"

In retaliation, Daimaomon caught Tai with a punch to the gut, sending the boy sailing into a wall. The Tai coughed and doubled over in pain while being stuck on the wall. Daimaomon sauntered over to meet Tai face to face. Kari closed her eyes out of sheer fright.

"Stop it, Tai!"

**(End theme)**

Ignoring Kari's pleading, Daimaomon pulled Tai off the wall and dangled him like a piece of meat. Licking his lips, he meticulously eyed the boy's chest right where his heart would be. Every heart beat rhythm attracted Daimaomon and his urgency to devour the boy's heart.

"You put on quite the heroic act, but like any hero you make a foolish attempt to break into my stronghold and try to save your loved ones. Alas, you have failed. Now you shall be sacrificed into the afterlife. Farewell!"

"TAI! PLEASE!" Kari cried. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU MONSTER!"

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Piccolo Daimao No Kyoufu **_**(2:14-3:21))**

Suddenly, in response to seeing her brother's dilemma, Kari's Crest of Light once again came to life and unleashed an aura of pink light. The cage was swallowed up by this light and caught Daimaomon off guard, blinding him and making him drop Tai.

"AUGH! THIS LIGHT AGAIN!" Daimaomon snarled angrily, covering his face.

Just before he had a chance to stop Kari, Daimaomon felt Tai grabbing a hold of him. He glared down and felt Tai's presence. As his vision returned, he saw the goggle-wearing boy hanging on with dear life.

"Hands off!"

He kicked Tai away, but quickly turned around to see Kari's body engulfed in a white aura as it washed away the pink hue. She seemingly became one with a mysterious source behind this light. Daimaomon could feel the presence of this otherworldly being taking possession of the girl.

"You… You're not the Bearer of Light! Who are you?!" Daimaomon demanded.

Kari said nothing.

"So, you refuse to reveal yourself? Humph, no matter. Whatever you've become now, I won't let anything get in the way of my conquest of this Digital World!"

Suddenly, Kari addressed in a different but deeper otherworldly tone. "_No, you won't do such a thing._"

_Why is her voice different? This being... whatever it is possessing her! Like I'm scared of some runt!_ Daimaomon thought, painstakingly eyeing the Bearer of Light.

"_Cease your tyrannical ways, Daimaomon. In the end, you will never the Chosen and the forces of just._"

"Bah! That's ludicrous coming from you! As if I'd allow another being taking this girl's body to thwart my plans!"

Sighing, Kari glared defiantly at the demon. Daimaomon couldn't help but feel the urge to murder her. He hated the light she possessed and that fearless glare. He thrived on seeing fear across the faces of his victims.

"You shall fear me!" Daimaomon declared. "Your petty light will never extinguish my darkness!"

"I wouldn't be so sure...!"

Tai began stirring and slowly stood on his feet. He struggled to subdue the pain shooting through his body. He used the strength to slowly walk forward, but ultimately fell on his knees and looked up to where his sister stood completely bathed in the mysterious white light.

"Ka… Kari…?" With a quizzical look, Tai was flabbergasted.

"Eh? You're still alive, boy?" Daimaomon glanced down at Tai. "I should've slit your throat when I had the chance."

"_You will stay away from that boy, demon!_" Kari demanded.

The demon goaded her. "And what are you going to do about it?!"

"_Well, I would be more worried about your minions, Daimaomon_," the possessed girl replied with a cryptic smile. "_They're not going to last much longer. For I will give the Digimon the necessary power boost to finish them off._"

"No! You wouldn't dare! I won't allow you!" Daimaomon snarled.

_That couldn't be, Kari… or could it? Whoever this being is, I'm glare it's on our side…_ Tai thought before his vision went blurry.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Big Siege at Devil's Castle**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Another chapter out of the way. We're delving into some good ol' fighting and the mysterious light being (now revealed as Homeostasis) that possesses Kari shows up to taunt Daimaomon. Nothing else much to say here.

Next time, more fighting parts and we alternate to what Matt's been doing all this time.

Anyway, send in your review and see you in the next update (which hopefully should go up very soon).


	4. Big Siege at Devil Castle

**A/N: **We continue with the movie fic as the battles escalate toward the climax.

Will Kari's light make a difference? Guess we'll have to see. For the record, the name Homeostasis is not a fan invented concept. Go look it up on Digimon sites if you don't believe me (originated from the Digimon Adventure novelization and Xros Wars manga). It'll really brings new perspective to Kari in my DFKai series (something to be further delved in the ongoing _D-Reaper's Fury_ story).

Anyway, onto the story.

xxxxx

_**Daimaomon's Conquest**_

_**Act IV: Big Siege at Devil Castle**_

xxxxx

_**Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

Before the other Digi-Destined had a chance to leave, another Yamisenshimon group interceded them from leaving. The Digimon once again evolved into their Ultimate forms in response to the Yamisenshimon.

"Gah, I can't believe there are more of these guys!" Joe exclaimed.

"They're keeping us from reaching Tai and the others!" Sora cried out. "Don't take your eyes off them!"

"Oh, these are the last guys I wanted to see again!" Mimi panicked. "Lillymon, can you handle them?!"

"Leave it to us! We won't lose again!" Lillymon cried out, keeping a Yamisenshimon at bay.

"According to the online map, the others have already reached the Devil Castle location," Izzy informed them.

"Good. Now can we fight them already?" MegaKabuterimon asked, swinging a hand at Yamisenshimon.

"Let's get this over with!" Zudomon roared, swinging his hammer at a Yamisenshimon.

"Shall we get this over with, Sora?" Garudamon asked.

Sora nodded and beckoned. "Show these freaks what you're made of, guys!"

"Lord Daimaomon shall reward us once we collect your heads!" The Yamisenshimon leader declared. "Spread out and attack!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Arata na Teki!**_**) **

With that, the demon ninjas scattered all over amusement park. Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, and Zudomon spread out to intercept the Yamisenshimon.

xxxxx

One Yamisenshimon swiftly leaped up into the air and landed on top of a roller coaster trail. Lillymon hastily flew off to attack him.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_" Lillymon launched a cannon beam, which missed the Yamisenshimon as it disappeared behind a smoke cloud.

Caught completely off guard, Lillymon gasped and turned around sighting the ninja throwing a shuriken at her. Lillymon narrowly evaded the shuriken as it cut a block in two. The ninja swooped down and landed a kick to Lillymon, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!" Lillymon cried out.

xxxxx

Garudamon pursued three Yamisenshimon running across the park. She swooped down swinging her clawed hand over to catch them.

"_**Phoenix Claw!**_"

The trio vanished out of sight, catching Garudamon completely off left field. With her guard dropped, the ninjas reappeared beneath her and jumped up hitting with a succession of body blows. Hitting her with rapidfire blows, they dazed Garudamon.

"I can't even perceive when their next attacks will come!" Garudamon snapped, swinging her hands around to try catching them.

xxxxx

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_" Upon slamming his hammer down, Zudomon unleashed an arrow-shaped projectile to send some ninjas scattering.

Two Yamisenshimon jumped up evading the devastating attack. The Yamisenshimon duo then dropped down and immobilized him with shuriken.

xxxxx

MegaKabuterimon tried swiping away to catch his Yamisenshimon opponents. He narrowly missed one only for another to hit him from the rear. His sheer size proved to be a disadvantage for the quicker and nimble shadow ninjas, who easily outmaneuvered him. As the four ninjas he faced amassed to throw a barrage of shuriken, MegaKabuterimon tucked his head and bent over using his carapace back to block out the sharp projectiles.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can maintain this defense position!" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed. "They'll find a way through my defenses somehow!"

xxxxx

"Don't lose hope, guys! We can do this!" The Bearer of Love boldly reassured them. "Don't give into doubt! If WarGreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon were able to take these things, so can our Digimon!"

**(End theme)**

Just then, Sora's renewed determination allowed her Crest to glow. Then, one by one, the others; Crests came to life in conjunction to the present danger.

Love.

Knowledge.

Sincerity.

Reliability.

The four Ultimate Digimon felt the Crests' energies resonate in them, replenishing them with more power to stand up to the Yamisenshimon.

With renewed strength, Garudamon stood with a red aura resonating over her. "Sora. The Crest of Love is giving me the power needed to defeat our enemies. I will not let you down!"

MegaKabuterimon stood with a purple aura. "Izzy. Your vast knowledge has helped the team to escape many predicaments. You were even gracious enough to inform us that our allies made it to the castle. Now, with renewed faith, we'll defeat this demon clan like we have against our other enemies before them!"

Lillymon rose with a green aura coating her. "Mimi. You've changed since the first time I've met you. Your boldness has given me more power. These Yamisenshimon will never possess the sincerity we share for our friends and loved ones!"

Zudomon stood with a silverish aura. "Joe. You've amazed me with how much more responsible you've become. Now, here we stand against a new and stronger enemy. Just remember, whatever new challenge awaits ahead of us. We, as a team, will defeat them!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Teki o Yattsukero!**_**)**

As soon as each Digimon finished their speeches, they were ready to go another round with the Yamisenshimon. The shadow ninjas sensed the Digimon's renewed powers, but weren't fazed in the least.

"In the name of Lord Daimaomon, the Digi-Destined shall die by our blades!" The shadow ninjas declared as they spread all over the amusement park again.

xxxxx

Garudamon picked up on the location on her Yamisenshimon opponents, who came out of their cloaks. She swooped down unleashing a punch that knocked them straight into the air. She hastily took to the air and unleashed a fiery phoenix from her back.

"_**Wing Blade!**_" Garudamon flew up throwing her phoenix straight at the Yamisenshimon, dissolving them into digitized dust. "We did it, Sora!"

xxxxx

The Yamisenshimon group that engaged MegaKabuterimon ambushed him again. They had swords and shuriken ready to use. But, MegaKabuterimon anticipated them at this instance and turned ramming his horn into them. Upon catching them with his horn, he tossed him aside and powered up an electrical burst.

"_**Horn Buster!**_" MegaKabuterimon quickly one-shotted the Yamisenshimon crew into oblivion. "How's that, Izzy?!"

xxxxx

Taking flight across the amusement park, Lillymon lured the Yamisenshimon she fought and hopped on a roller coaster car. She looked over behind her as the shadow ninjas raced across to catch her. Lillymon smirked, putting her hands out and forged two cannons instead of one. This surprised the Yamisenshimon as she slammed both cannons together to unleash two beams.

"_**Double Flower Cannon!**_" She not only improvised but blasted the Yamisenshimon away. "Woo-Hoo, we won!" Suddenly, with her back turned, a Yamisenshimon that she missed materialized behind her with sword ready.

Attempting to gut her, the shadow ninja went to stab her, but Lillymon turned one cannon at him and blasted him without looking.

"Whoops missed one."

xxxxx

Zudomon picked off a Yamisenshimon with a swing of his hammer. Another came from the rear throwing a barrage of shuriken. With quick reflexes, Zudomon countered these stars with his hammer and then slammed his hammer down, sending an arrow projectile at him.

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_" He vaporized that ninja and finally finished the last two by throwing his hammer at them like a boomerang. After deleting them the hammer was recalled to his hand.

"You did it, Zudomon! Our Crests must have really done their trick!" Joe called out, running over to his partner completely overjoyed.

"Your Crests allowed us to tap into our powers and fully use them to crush these Yamisenshimon," Zudomon acknowledged.

"Well, whatever the case maybe, we did it, guys," Sora added with much optimism. "Just like I said, we would."

"Wow! I can't believe we did it," Mimi was relieved, wiping her forehead. "Man, but all that worrying made me sweat. Ick!"

Izzy chimed in. "We took care of our business. Now, it's up to Tai and the others to take rescue TK and Kari. I've been keeping tabs via Tai, TK, and Kari's Digivices. They're now caught in the thick of things now."

"Oh, I hope they can get out of there with TK and Kari!" Lillymon said worryingly.

**(End theme)**

Sora furrowed her brows, seemingly upset with the absence of a particular Chosen. "Now all that remains is Matt's whereabouts. Was he really that upset he'd ditch us?!"

"Sora..." Mimi murmured, watching her pitch an angry fit but understandably so.

"We can start looking for him again," Garudamon suggested.

"I'm more upset with the fact he abandoned TK if you ask me," the Bearer of Love reproved his actions.

"Whatever the case, we'll need to spread out and find him, especially if Tai needs help," Izzy said. "Look, Sora, I know what he's done is frustrating, but as Digi-Destined we need to come together if we want to beat the bad guys."

Nodding reluctantly, Sora gave in. "Right, whatever." She sighed deeply. "But, they should be ok as long as Leomon is with them. I hope..." _Matt, where are you when we need you?!_

xxxxx

_**Outside the Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

Sitting by a tree and playing a tune from his harmonica, Matt hunched over seeing the two shadowed figures waiting on his decision. Thoughts were running through the boy's mind, including the possibility of joining an elite dark force that can guarantee him more power. This could be the opportunity he needed to defeat Tai and become the dominant Digi-Destined. But, could he actually bring himself to betray the others, including his brother TK? How would Kari take it if Matt ended up seriously hurting Tai? Or worse, kill him?

"What can I do? Could I actually bring myself to kill my best friend…? I just want him to step aside not outright kill him."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Hashiru Senritsu**_**) **

Struggling with an inner conflict, Matt ceased playing his harmonica and stood facing the two shadowed figures. The one in the hover chair kept his gaze on the boy, awaiting his decision.

"So, what have you decided, Yamato?" The one in the hover chair asked out loud.

"Do you want only me?"

"For the time being, yes. That's what my colleague, Cyrus, wants at least," the seated figure responded. "Think of the proposition. It's a one in a lifetime opportunity. There are no second chances. Do you want to know something about Cyrus? He craved nothing more than a chance to join my rankings. In order to prove himself worthy, he murdered his comrades."

"So you want me to kill my friends?"

"Perhaps."

"Even my own brother?!"

The seated figure replied earnestly. "Perhaps, but that's entirely up to you."

"Then, deal is off. I'm not joining your ranks," Matt ultimately protested the offer, much to Cyrus' disappointment. "C'mon, Gabumon, we're leaving. He took Gabumon's hand and turned to leave.

Suddenly, Matt felt a hand grab his shoulder This provoked the blonde-haired boy as he spun around and gawked seeing a dark red and purple armored humanoid insect with evil-looking eyes. He had black mouth pincers that opened up.

**(End theme)**

"Let me go!" Matt yelled, trying to jerk his arm back, but Cyrus' grip was too strong to break.

"Matt!" Gabumon intervened to save his partner, but Shadramon backhanded and knocked Gabumon out.

"Gabumon!"

Cyrus chortled evilly and looked Matt in his eyes. "Looking at you, I recall how handsome I used to look before I abandoned my human meat sack of a body."

"Why are you doing this?! I turned you down!"

"Because, I still sense darkness in your heart. There's a darkness inching and begging to get out!" Shadramon exclaimed.

"Darkness in my heart...?! But, I don't...!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Akumu**_**) **

"Don't deny it. I know darkness when I can see it, _Yamato_. Ah, yes, can I call this dark side of yours Yamato? I'm sure he'd love to kill Taichi and your friends." The fiendish Digimon, supposedly a former human, maintained a tight grip and forced Matt to his knees. "And when we made our offer to you to join... I neglected to tell you. _You_ don't get a choice in the matter."

"What...?!" Before Matt could finish, Shadramon cut him off and knocked him out with a psychic blast. He hoisted both Matt and Gabumon over his shoulders whistling. "Lord Burizalor, Yamato is ready for the conversion process."

"Excellent, Cyrus. I made the right choice appointing you as one of my recruiters."

"When it comes to punks, I can easily break the best of them. After all, I was once a rebellious punk. Now I humbly serve a master with the desire to snuff out good from the Digiverse. In time, once Yamato fully consumes Matt, he'll fight the one named Tai and destroy him."

The seated figure, acknowledged as Burizalor, chortled. "Indeed, I'll be there to witness the boy's dark baptism. Now, let us depart."

"As you wish, Lord Burizalor," with an obedient nod, Shadramon replied earnestly, walking forward with his two loads. He looked at Matt and chuckled. "Believe me, boy, this will all be worth it in the end. By splitting you from your friends, we'll have a Digi-Destined faithfully serving the Buriza Empire. Oh, how I can't wait to see you squirm."

The two villains headed for the spaceship. Upon entering, it disembarked from its location and took off into the sky as it headed beyond orbit into space.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Outskirts of Server/Devil's Castle**_

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Koroshi-Ya Tao Paipai **_**(1:06-2:12))**

Leomon was sent flying right out of the crater following a WyvernMonzaemon punch.

WarGreymon dodged a close quarters venom spit from Vipermon.

The angels managed to avoid getting skewered by Slicermon and Mantoidmon.

"You ain't as half bad as we believed you to be!" Vipermon hissed, encircling WarGreymon.

"Looks like you fellows are running low on energy. I say we cut them into little pieces!" Slicermon declared.

"No! Crushing them with extreme force is the only way to go!" WyvernMonzaemon bellowed.

"Or. how about we tear out their hearts?" Mantoidmon inquired.

WarGreymon held his ground despite already showing signs of fatigue. Leomon and the angels held their ground.

"No matter what. We need to keep going!" WarGreymon shouted.

Suddenly, the white beam of light shot out from the top of the castle and bathed the four good Digimon. Renewed with energy, WarGreymon stood upright and looked over the damage on his body vanishing. Likewise, Leomon and the angels were healed. Flabbergasted, the Devil Clansmen were taken aback by the quick recovery of the Digimon thanks to Kari's light.

"That light came from where Lord Daimaomon was!" WyvernMonzaemon exclaimed, proclaiming the obvious.

"It had to be from those two children! Their Crests must've activated!" Vipermon hissed. "And that light was used to heal these four!" He turned glaring down WarGreymon and his cohorts.

WarGreymon pressed his foot down and brandished his gauntlet claws. "Now, this is the quick recovery I've been asking for. Are you four demons ready for round two?"

Leomon nodded and took on a battle posture. "That light was refreshing. Now I can fight for extended periods."

"That light came from, Kari," Angewomon replied, recognizing the nature of the white light.

"TK, hang on. We're coming!" Angemon called out.

As the four Digimon locked eyes with the Devil Clansmen, they light surrounding them faded. Vipermon beckoned to his cohorts to spread out and rekindle their fights with WarGreymon's crew into various locations of the castle.

xxxxx

WarGreymon swooped down and went for a _Brave Tornado_ to tear through Vipermon, but the demon serpent dodged a bullet there and spun around swinging his sword at WarGreymon's feet. WarGreymon jumped up avoiding the blade and blasted Vipermon back with a yell. He sent Vipermon crashing through a wall.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue DBZ Movie 1 BGM Part 2 (0:33-2:03))**

Leomon hopped over on a ledge and bounced right off the castle wall behind him. He quickly drew out his sword and hit WyvernMonzaemon with the back end of it. He then twisted his sword around and hit WyvernMonzaemon with a gut punch. The force of the blow sent the demonic bear flying through a stone wall. Leomon raced over and then punted WyvernMonzaemon far.

Unleashing a mighty roar, Leomon powered up and formed a battle aura that outlined his body. He clenched his right hand and channeled Ki into his fist, unleashing a energy wave with a lion's face.

"Take this! _**Fist of the Beast King!**_" Leomon hit WyvernMonzaemon head on.

"AUGH! LORD DAIMAOMON!"

Wailing painfully, WyvernMonzaemon was on the receiving end of Leomon's attack. It tore through his body, splitting him in two through the waist. Leomon quickly felled him with two sword slashes and deleted both halves. Taking a deep breath, Leomon sheathed his sword and turned around watching the angels engaging their opponents.

xxxxx

Slicermon unleashed a barrage of blade projectiles from his sickle arms. Angemon swiftly avoided these deadly projectiles and flew upward to meet the demon. The two briefly collided and engaged blows; Slicermon's blades clashed with Angemon's staff. At one instance, Angemon saw an opening and drove his staff through Slicermon's torso. Slicermon howled in pain and watched as Angemon channeled holy energy through the staff.

"It's over for you, demon!" Angemon yelled, unleashing immense holy energies into his staff. "_**Angel Rod!**_" The holy energy went through Slicermon's body and filled him up with so much power he exploded into digitized dust.

"May your soul be reincarnated into something good, I hope."

xxxxx

Angewomon lured Mantoidmon to the air and crossed both arms in front of her. Unaware of her tactic, Mantoidmon pursued her blindly and readied another harvest of his demon insects to hit her with. Then, Angewomon opened her arms up and forged a pink beam of light.

"Perish into oblivion! _**Heaven's Charm!**_"

But, Mantoidmon easily saw it coming and evaded getting hit with it. But, much to his own misfortune, the mantis mutant turned and sighted no signs of Angewomon. He surveyed the sky and then he turned around only to get hit with an arrow through his chest. He seized the arrow, which burned like light. It was a holy arrow forged by Angewomon's light. He looked up and sighted Angewomon with her bow.

Mantoidmon scowled and grinned before his body dissolved into digitized dust.

"Three down and one left to go," Angewomon muttered. "C'mon, WarGreymon!"

xxxxx

The serpent swooped down swinging his katana around. Putting up his guard, WarGreymon used his armed gauntlets to counter Vipermon's slashes. Vipermon saw an opening and swiftly struck WarGreymon's left side with his blade, causing WarGreymon to stumble back.

"My sword may not penetrate through your armor, but it can't break either. I'm simply keep attacking until you drop your guard when you least expect it!" Vipermon boasted, repeatedly striking WarGreymon with his sword.

Despite the serpent's taunts, WarGreymon relaxed and baited Vipermon to attack him. Vipermon summoned another blade to create himself a double-sided blade. He tossed it forward, prompting WarGreymon to put up his armed gauntlets to block. The Mega hastily bumrushed Vipermon and saw the blades flying right back at him. He backhanded both blades down and lunged forward. Vipermon quickly recalled both blades, combined them, and rushed ahead to meet WarGreymon.

_**Swish!**_

_**Swish!**_

Both warriors slashed into each other. Both slid past one another. WarGreymon noticed some of his chest armor starting to crack. Vipermon turned around grinning sadistically. Then, his face contorted as a line vertically formed to split him down the middle.

"…You've won warrior. Well done…But, you won't defeat my master." Vipermon grunted and said his last words before his body split in two and exploded into digitized dust.

Kneeling down, WarGreymon breathed hard and recovered. "Ugh, he got my armor."

"WarGreymon," Leomon approached the Mega. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, but we need to get to Tai, Kari, and TK," the Mega suggested, standing up on his own.

"Yes and I'm now worried since Kari's light has seemingly faded," Angemon said.

Angewomon added. "Let's hurry then! I won't forgive myself if anything happened to Kari!"

"Right, follow me!" WarGreymon declared, leading his friends toward the castle. "We're on our way, Tai!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Daimaomon held out an outstretched hand and prepared to blast Kari in one shot. The child was still enveloped in her white aura. Both Tai and TK were still unable to do anything with the latter still unconscious.

"_Is that fear I see in your eyes, demon?_" She asked him in an otherworldly tone.

"Be silent! You're going to be paste on the wall once I'm through with you! Hand over the crest or else I'll destroy the girl's body!"

Suddenly, before Daimaomon had a chance to blast her away, WarGreymon propelled through the castle wall using _Brave Tornado_. Angemon, Angewomon, and Leomon appeared behind WarGreymon.

"Angewomon, WarGreymon, you're all here!" Kari cried out happily in her own voice.

The Demon King scowled. "You four managed to defeat my henchmen? Impossible!"

"It's over, Daimaomon. You can't defeat all four of us," WarGreymon stated. "Step away from Kari now!"

"Bah. You four may have greatly powered up now, but you face me now! I won't be easily defeated like my henchmen!"

As he advanced on the four Digimon, Daimaomon put his right hand out and allowed energy to flow out to resonate with him. His aura darkened and pulsated with electrical surges surrounding him. His power began shaking the entire castle tower.

"He's calling forth his full power! Let's get the children out of here!" Leomon exclaimed.

"I'll get Tai!" WarGreymon said, picking up his partner.

"Angemon, you break off the chains and I'll help you carry the cage out of the castle," Angewomon said.

"Yes!"

"You three leave this monster with me and I shall stall you time," Leomon declared.

"Are you sure? You'll need help."

"No, WarGreymon. The children come first. You can rejoin me as soon as you get them to safety."

"Ok. Be careful, Leomon!"

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Kaibutsu Freezer vs. Densetsu no Suupa Saiya-jin **_**(2:10-4:05))**

With that, Leomon confronted Daimaomon while the other Digimon went to collect their human partners. Leomon blanched as Daimaomon's power grew. The demon also started growing physically. His frame gained some muscle and the color in his eyes faded turning them purely white. Leomon readily drew his sword and held his ground despite the demon's immense power growth.

WarGreymon picked Tai up. Angemon broke the lock of the cage and pulled the other two kids out. He and Angewomon watched as Kari's light faded and she fell into Angewomon's waiting arms. Angemon grabbed TK and carried him out of the cage.

"Kari! Are you all right?" Angewomon inquired, shaking Kari awake.

"Just a little light-headed... TK?"

"He's ok now, Kari."

"And Daimaomon?"

"Leomon is engaging in battle with him," answered Angemon.

"Aren't you guys going to help him?"

"We will. As soon as we get you three away from the castle," WarGreymon said while carrying Tai on his back.

The girl gasped loudly. "Big brother! Oh, no! Is he…?!"

"No, he's still breathing. He's going to need another one of those digi-medicine."

"I'm afraid. This one will get ugly, Angemon," replied War Greymon. "Don't worry, Tai. We'll get you back on your feet."

Kari eyed the unconscious TK in Angemon's arms and sighed in relief. He helped take a blow to the head for Kari's sake and protected her like he vowed he'd do.

"Thanks, TK," Kari smiled lightly as her smile faded when glancing over to Daimaomon. "I don't even know what happened. All I remember was a white glow and my mind just went blank."

Angemon and Angewomon exchanged befuddled looks when Kari said this. As WarGreymon flew out with the angels, Leomon was left to buy them time to tend to the children. The brave warrior's eyes shot open with disbelief as Daimaomon seemingly continued growing in power and size.

"No, you can't be this strong!" Leomon yelled.

"Hah, but I am! Now witness the power of a Demon King! You made the grave error of challenging me on my turf! Now, you pay with your life!" Daimaomon boasted, laughing out loud as he continued growing. He felt his muscles tighten and the dark energies contained within him being unleashed.

The appearance of Daimaomon was truly frightening. His muscular body was not just massive but covered with sickly veins. His devilish face twisted with a sinister grin coupled with a pair of long fangs protruding from his mouth. His demonic aura intensified greatly.

_At this point, it would only take the power of a holy warrior to damage him! _Leomon deduced to himself. _Perhaps if me and WarGreymon can distract him, either Angemon or Angewomon, or both can produce a weapon to subdue his demonic power!_

Daimaomon's form was already larger than half of the entire throne room itself. Daimaomon slowly sauntered forward to confront Leomon. Leomon readily prepared to make his final stand against his powerful foe.

xxxxx

Outside of the castle, WarGreymon lied Tai down on the ground and looked up. He, Kari, and the angels witnessed the Devil Clan lord standing at the center of his now ravaged tower. The top half of the tower was blown away by Daimaomon's own power. Kari gasped and held onto Angewomon shaking out of fear.

Angewomon reassured the child. "Don't worry, Kari. With us three, we'll aid Leomon in every way possible."

"But, he's supposed to be stronger than VenomMyotismon. And we don't have everyone here."

"We'll figure something out, Kari," Angemon said, looking over TK in his arms. He set TK beside Tai and turned to Angewomon, who put Kari down next to Tai.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked. "You three are leaving to fight now?"

"We are," WarGreymon replied. "Look after TK and your brother while we're gone."

"Ok… But you three be careful. All right?"

"We will, Kari. That's a promise," WarGreymon replied with a nod. "Follow my lead!"

**(End theme)**

With that, WarGreymon hastily took off into the air with the angels trailing behind him. They immediately reached the top of the ravaged tower where they saw Leomon jump out of the tower.

"Leomon! Need a hand?!" WarGreymon called out.

Leomon replied as he landed on the ground with WarGreymon and the angels. "Yes, in more ways than one. I haven't even started to attack and already I was taken aback by his immense power!"

They heard a loud bellow from the tower and sighted a massive Daimaomon rising with his eyes gleaming menacingly. He smashed one wall down and jumped out of his tower. He landed right where WarGreymon, Leomon, and the angels faced him.

"We need to be careful from here on, my friends," Leomon warned them. "If we don't stop him now, he'll use what powers he can get from the Crests to ravage and reform the Digital World in his own demonic image."

"Don't worry. We're not going to let that happen!" WarGreymon declared.

"Let me be clear that Angemon and/or Angewomon's holy powers are what we need to neutralize Daimaomon's power," Leomon added.

Angemon and Angewomon both nodded, realizing how crucial their powers will be against their demonic foe.

Once Daimaomon advanced closer towards the four Digimon, WarGreymon and Leomon launched themselves toward the Demon King. Just as Daimaomon was about to grab them, they swerved over to opposite sides. Leomon channeled energy into his fist and watched WarGreymon conjuring a ball of orange light.

**(Cue Final Fantasy I OST – **_**Boss Battle A**_**)**

Grinning fiendishly, Daimaomon goaded them. "Hah, attacking me from two angles?! This won't do you any good. Though, you're more than welcome to try!"

"Now, WarGreymon! _**Fist of the Beast King!**_"

"_**Terra Force!**_"

The warriors simultaneously tossed their attacks toward Daimaomon. The Demon King merely put his two hands out to catch their attacks. He crushed the Terra Force and backhanded Leomon's attack down.

"Stopped our attacks this easily?!" WarGreymon was aghast by Daimaomon's strength.

"Then, we'll attack him with brute force!" Leomon bellowed as he and WarGreymon bumrushed Daimaomon steadfast.

Daimaomon charged forward to meet the two warriors. Once they clashed, both WarGreymon and Leomon swerved to the sides as Daimaomon punched the ground hard. The demon's punch pulverized so much earth that he made a giant hole with sheer force. WarGreymon spun around and spun himself around.

"_**Brave Tornado!**_"

Daimaomon grinned evilly and phased out, catching WarGreymon off guard. WarGreymon stopped spinning and turned to his right where the Demon King rematerialized. Daimaomon quickly backhanded him down. WarGreymon bounced back on his feet and watched Leomon diving behind Daimaomon. As Daimaomon turned, Leomon unloaded with a flurry of punches. However, Daimaomon's body absorbed all of Leomon's brutal punches.

The demon laughed Leomon off. "What's wrong? Is this all you've got?! Surely you can put a dent on me!"

As soon as he finished smack talking, Daimaomon caught Leomon with a gut punch and battered him with lightning fast punches to his face. Then, he caught Leomon with a hard punch sending the brave warrior sailing far. Daimaomon sprinted forward and punted Leomon back.

Once Leomon went down, WarGreymon flew behind Daimaomon and attempted to slash him. But, Daimaomon immediately sensed his approach and hopped over him. WarGreymon looked up and saw Daimaomon swoop down on him. Daimaomon caught WarGreymon in a bear hug and tightened his hold.

"I've got you now, warrior! Let's play a game, let's see how long you last before I crush your ribs and hear you breath your last pathetic breath!" Daimaomon laughed evilly as WarGreymon's wails became music to his ears.

"AUGH! LET GO!" WarGreymon demanded, yelling out in agony.

Leomon stirred and slowly crawled toward WarGreymon. "WarGreymon, hang on..." He gritted his teeth hard, unable to mask the pain from the vicious punches he had taken from the Demon King. Then, as he channeled his Ki into his body, he used the last ounce of strength to pull himself off the ground and race over to free WarGreymon.

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, the angels were perched on opposite ledges with their sights on Daimaomon. However, with WarGreymon in the way, they couldn't afford risking throwing their holy attacks now.

"Angemon."

"Not now, Angewomon. Not when one of them gives us the signal."

"But, WarGreymon's in trouble. I'm sorry but I can't let this drag on any longer. That monster will crush him!"

"I understand how you feel, Angewomon, but we're the only ones who can make a difference. Only our powers will be effective if we hope to damage Daimaomon's near impenetrable body."

Growling with frustration, Angewomon held her stance until either WarGreymon or Leomon beckons them to unleash their holy attacks.

Suddenly, Daimaomon veered and noticed the angels watching him. He then ignored them, tossed WarGreymon aside, and turned his attention to Leomon charging him. Unbeknownst to the demon, this could prove to be a fatal error on his part.

**(Cue Final Fantasy I OST – **_**Boss Battle B**_**) **

Leomon and Daimaomon came into blows briefly. The demon quickly fell him with a lariat that nearly beheaded him. He looked over his shoulder and sighted WarGreymon sitting up. Flashing an evil grin, Daimaomon dashed over and punted WarGreymon's face. The demon's kick nearly broke WarGreymon's mask into pieces. He seized WarGreymon's throat and took to the air carrying the beaten Mega.

"Time for you to go for a ride, friend!" Daimaomon laughed maniacally. "Hope you don't mind the steep fall you're about to take." Dropping a quick thumbs down, he then swooped down with WarGreymon and went to plant him with a piledriver.

Try as he might, WarGreymon couldn't break loose from the demon's hold. However, he came up with another option at the last second. He folded both hands and legs around Daimaomon's left arm. The demon ceased his drop barely hitting the ground. WarGreymon pierced his front horn into the demonic giant's left shoulder.

"RAGH! YOU BASTARD!" Daimaomon howled in pain, seeing WarGreymon's horn drive through his shoulder.

Upon yanking his horn out, WarGreymon pummeled Daimaomon with a flurry of punches. Daimaomon took each punch and coughed after each subsequent blow. WarGreymon then drove an elbow into the demon's torso and leg swept him off the ground. Daimaomon landed on both hands and backflipped, distancing himself from WarGreymon.

_Despite his size, he's still quick on his hands and feet!_ A flabbergasted WarGreymon noted as Daimaomon once again vanished. He then felt the demon's presence behind him.

As he turned to attack, Daimaomon kicked WarGreymon's face hard.

"So close yet so far! You still aren't on my level, warrior! You and Leomon have greatly disappointed me!" Daimaomon boasted, furrowing his brows and opening his mouth into a scowl. "I'll start by killing you first, WarGreymon!"

As Daimaomon advanced on WarGreymon, a lion-faced blast impacted his back. This stopped the villain dead at his tracks. Daimaomon glanced over his shoulder and sighted Leomon sitting up. Irked, Daimaomon dashed over and grabbed Leomon's neck, hoisting him up like a prized trophy and punched his face several times.

The Demon King then let go and clobbered him with a right hand that sent Leomon sailing back. As he dropped his guard, WarGreymon seized advantage and applied a full nelson lock on him. The demonic warrior struggled to break loose and throw WarGreymon off him.

"Let go!"

WarGreymon retorted. "No!"

"Urgh, you insects refuse to know your place!" Daimaomon scowled, clawing and punching at WarGreymon's face.

While WarGreymon locked Daimaomon in the full nelson hold, the angels prepared to make their move. However, no signal was given yet.

The demon smiled and overpowered WarGreymon. He grabbed WarGreymon's head and flipped him over his back. He grabbed WarGreymon and took to the air, going as far above the castle's tallest towers. Folding his arms around WarGreymon, Daimaomon dropped toward the ground and let go. WarGreymon fell through hitting the ground hard that a giant hole was made in the wake of the fall. A collective cloud of smoke seeped from the hole where WarGreymon was buried under debris. Daimaomon descended near his fallen opponent.

**(End theme)**

"Don't tell me you've already given out. Tis a shame," Daimaomon remarked. "No matter. It's time I end this game once and for all." He lowered his hand and prepared to blast WarGreymon away. "You can join the rest of the slain warriors I've killed in hell. Goodbye..." He paused and noticed WarGreymon raising his hand and waving to someone. "What are you...?!"

The signal was given, prompting the angels to initiate their attack swiftly. Angemon and Angewomon swooped down quickly and readied their attacks. Daimaomon gasped and by the time he turned he was wide open for a simultaneous attack from the angels.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"Fools!" Daimaomon roared as he prepared to move, but he felt someone grab his left ankle, anchoring him down. He saw WarGreymon grabbing his ankle. The demon punted WarGreymon a few times. "LET ME GO!"

"Not happening... you fell right for our trap."

_NO! I shouldn't have ignored the angels when I had the chance to kill them!_ Daimaomon gaped in horror as the holy attacks hurtled toward him. The Celestial Arrow pierced through his right shoulder and the holy beam slammed into his chest.

Daimaomon let out a pained howl and tried to repel the holy attacks with his demon aura, but to no avail.

"CURSED ANGELS!" Daimaomon bellowed.

"Great work, guys! Now finish him with another!" WarGreymon shouted.

"I WON'T BE THIS EASILY DEFEATED!" The Demon King roared as his demon aura expanded in conjunction with his body expanding a little more.

Daimaomon's eyes flared, shifting from white to dark red. The dark aura surrounding him thickened and electrical surges resonated around him. Raising his right hand, he pointed his palm out. He swiftly waved his hand and unleashed an immense shockwave that swept everything in his path.

"GET BACK, EVERYONE!" WarGreymon warned.

Off from the far distance, Kari noticed the massive amount of power emanating from the fight location. She sighted Daimaomon's terrifying presence and knelt by her brother's side. She looked over to TK, who was laying beside Tai.

"If there was only something we can do... Tai... TK... I don't know what more we can do!" Kari cupped her own mouth and paused remembering TK's speech about not giving up. Then, she remembered just that brief moment of a white light taking her over. She looked down at her Crest and then to the boys. "Maybe there's something I can do."

Suddenly, she heard Daimaomon's laughter filling the area and looked over to see him preparing to fire an immense blast.

"You two little angels wish to engage the great Daimaomon?!" The Demon King bellowed. "Be careful what you ask for, because you now pay with your lives!" He waved his hand across, sending an earth-shattering blast of demonic power. "_**Daimao-ku Crusher!**_"

The attack spread out all over the vicinity, wiping out nearly everything in his path. Even his own castle was blown away. The angels took to the air, but were seemingly caught in the blast. WarGreymon tucked his head. Kari's cries faded as she covered her brother and TK.

Within a matter of seconds, the explosion swept across the vicinity and wiped out the Devil Castle location.

xxxxx

Final act: _**Daimaomon's Last Stand**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The final act is nigh. Let's see how our heroes escape this disaster. Cause otherwise _Digimon Fusion Kai_ as we know it won't exist. :P

Daimaomon demonstrate how brutal of a fighter he can be (as seen with him making WarGreymon and Leomon his bitches). And lookie Matt gets captured by the bad guys after he turns them down, which was a big mistake. Shadramon already senses the 'Yamato' personality developing within Matt. It's all set-up just in time for the Invaders Saga.

Anyway, one more act to go and this story is done. Send a review and see you soon!


	5. Daimaomon's Last Stand

**A/N: **All right, time we close the book on this story. With Halloween around the corner, Daimaomon prepares to give our heroes one big scare with his last destructive attack. How do they escape this predicament?

Guess you'll find out. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Daimaomon's Conquest**_

_**Final Act: Daimaomon's Last Stand**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Outskirts of Server/Devil's Castle**_

At the wake of Daimaomon's destructive wave, most of what used to be his kingdom was cleared and left in ruins. Breathing hard, Daimaomon expended most of his power just to wipe out his foes. With a cackle, the Demon King relished in his victory.

"It's over..." Daimaomon panted, cackling between deep breaths. Then, his eyes caught white auras of light shining through the smoldering debris clouds. "That light... no, it couldn't be...?!" His eyes shot wide open as Kari Kamiya stood bathed in white light.

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Piccolo Daimao no Kyoufu **_**(2:13-3:20))**

Opening her eyes, Kari emerged covered in pure white light. Her Crest of Light glowed ever so brightly. Her light helped save Tai, TK, WarGreymon, Leomon, and the angels from getting wiped out from the Daimao-ku Crusher blast.

_That brat's light again! She saved them from my blast?! Impossible they should've been killed at this close range!_ Daimaomon seethed in thought.

A calm smile adorned Kari's face as she addressed him in the otherworldly tone. "_You had your chance to finish us, but you've squandered it thanks to your own pride._"

"Whoever you are, do not talk down to the one destined to take over this world!" Daimaomon retorted, preparing to blast her, but Angemon and Angewomon intercepted it in time.

Angemon deflected the blast toward a large mountain range far off. In one shot, the blast wiped the mountain range off the map and deleted it.

"Fools! Do you not see what could've happened to you had that light not protected you?!" Daimaomon bellowed. "Now I have more reason to take the Crests of Light and Hope. Once converted to Darkness and Despair, nothing can stop me from absolute conquest of this world and other Digital Worlds beyond the stars!"

"We won't let you!" Angemon protested as he and Angewomon flew head to cut Daimaomon off.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball OST – **_**Piccolo Daimao no Kyoufu**_** (1:07-2:12)) **

The Demon King floated off the ground and tightly clenched his fists. His body crackled with electrical surges while his muscles contracted. Clenching his teeth, the demonic villain let out a menacing growl followed by grunts. Angemon and Angewomon flew right up to attack him.

WarGreymon recovered, sitting up and letting out pained grunts; "Angemon, Angewomon..."

Leomon sat up barely making out the situation.

Daimaomon waved his hands, sweeping both angels back with a shockwave. The angels buckled from the immense force and sent crashing to the ground.

Kari quivered frightfully but maintained an angry look on her face. She gazed over her unconscious brother and TK. Tears fell from her eyes and pelted the boys' faces. Not wanting them to see her cry, she wiped off her tears.

_I can't let this go on!_ Kari thought as the Crest of Light hanging from her neck came to life again and glowed profusely. She noticed the pink light leaking out from her Crest and covering the two boys. She spoke in the otherworldly tone again. "_Yes, with this light I can heal you two Chose. If have any hope of stopping Daimaomon, then we must stand together. All three of us, including Kari._" Closing her eyes, she tapped into her Crest of Light's reserves and focused. "_Crest of Light, heed my call and heal Kari's loved ones._"

With that, the Crest of Light responded to the being's whim and bathed the two boys in pink light. Whatever wounds Tai received were instantly healed.

"_It's working,_" 'Kari' smiled and watched the boys stir. "_Yes and now awake._"

The first to awake was TK. The child sat up and caressed his head trying to remember what happened.

"What just happened? Last I remember, I was in the cage…? Huh, Kari?!" TK immediately came to and sighted Kari next to him. "You got out! And hey I'm free, too!"

"Glad you're ok, TK," the Bearer of Light smiled as her white light faded. She veered over to see Tai sitting up.

"TK? Kari? Man, am I glad you two are ok," Tai said, rubbing the back of his head. He turned as Kari hopped over to him and hugged her brother. "Kari?"

"Am I glad to see you awake!"

"Me, too, sis," the Bearer of Courage said, returning a hug and patting her back. "But, what happened? Last I checked, I thought we were still in that castle?"

"I'll tell you later. WarGreymon and the others are in big trouble now!" Kari turned Tai and TK to the four Digimon facing down Daimaomon.

Upon seeing Daimaomon's immense size, Tai was flabbergasted. "Gah, did he just get bigger?!"

"Look at the size of him!" TK exclaimed.

"We need to help them, Tai! Oh, we could use our Crests! Oh, Daimaomon can be hurt by Angemon and Angewomon's attacks!" The Bearer of Light recalled, gazing down her own Crest of Light.

The Bearer of Courage concurred and looked up WarGreymon had just thrown a Terra Force at Daimaomon. He grabbed his Crest of Courage and put on his game face. "Then, sis, you and TK are the key to Daimaomon's butt whooping. Try tapping into you Crests, guys!" He encouraged both his sister and TK. "Let's give this jerk what he wants, but he better be careful what he wishes for."

Both TK and Kari shared smiles and nodded.

"We'll give it our best, Tai!" TK replied.

"Watch us do our thing!" added Kari.

**(End theme)**

With that, the two kids grasped their Crests and tapped into their Crest energies.

"Better do the same," Tai grasped his Crest, too. _Crest of Courage, help my sister and TK gather their courage to call upon the deep powers of their crests. Combined with my Crest of Courage, give is a miracle! Let that miracle be enough to stop Daimaomon once and for all! This monster can't be allowed to take over this world._

**(Cue Final Fantasy I OST – **_**Last Battle**_**) **

Soon as Tai tapped into his crest, the trio's Crests sent beams directly to the Digimon. The Digimon paused as they saw the Courage, Light, and Hope symbols materialize from the beams. Daimaomon quickly sighted the glowing symbols and growled.

"Curses! They're delving into their Crests!" Daimaomon snarled, readily pointing his fingers and preparing to blast the three kids, but WarGreymon dove in and batted the beams down.

"No, you don't!" WarGreymon snapped.

"Those Crests belong to me!" As long as those brats wielding the Light and Hope Crests remain alive, they'll continue to tap until they and their Crests hit their potential!" The Demon King gritted his teeth, seething. "The girl especially has a power beyond your comprehension. Her power will counterbalance the darkness! To ensure I rule this world, I must kill her and the boy!"

"You're no different from Myotismon" Angewomon rebuked against the Demon King. "We won't let you harm Kari or any of the other children!"

"You will never get past us!" Angemon exclaimed.

"Your fates have now been sealed!" Daimaomon declared as he powered up.

"Tai! Kids! You have to get away from here now!" Leomon beckoned the Chosen out of there.

"It's too late to save them now! Die, children!" Daimaomon waved his hand, sending an immense shockwave to knock the Chosen away.

Much to Daimaomon's dismay, WarGreymon hastily flew up and interceded Daimaomon's direct attack. Crossing his arms and bracing himself for impact, WarGreymon took the shockwave head-on. While WarGreymon distracted Daimaomon, the Chosen forged their Crest energies and formed a protective barrier over them.

Daimaomon gaped, catching the Chosen trio's actions. "Damn it! Out of the way!" He tried to blast WarGreymon back, but Leomon hit Daimaomon's back with a lion-faced projectile. He stumbled forward and grunted. "Aurgh!"

_WarGreymon! It's me, Tai! Listen up! _Tai somehow linked his mind with WarGreymon using his Crest.

WarGreymon turned around and casted his sights on his human partner. _Tai? How are you able to link a telepathic message to me? Wait, did the Crest enable this?_

_Looks to be, but listen to me. TK and Kari are transferring their Crests' powers to Angemon and Angewomon! By doing this, they'll make their Digimon plenty strong to land the final blow to this monster! I need you and Leomon to keep him busy in the mean time!_

Nodding, WarGreymon complied and shifted over to Leomon, who picked up his sword. _Ok, Tai. That shouldn't be a problem as long as Daimaomon doesn't inflict another one of those hand motions._

_Right. I'm counting on you, buddy. _Tai then closed off his mental link with WarGreymon. Withdrawing his hand from his Crest, the Bearer of Courage couldn't hardly believe what the Crest allowed him to do. "Man, what a trip."

After Tai closed his mental link with him, WarGreymon beckoned to Leomon.

"So, it's back to the direct approach?" Leomon asked.

"That's right. Let's make this one count!"

With that, WarGreymon glided across to engage Daimaomon once again. Leomon followed WarGreymon ahead. Daimaomon launched himself forward and narrowly missed a double lariat on them both. The warrior duo hopped over Daimaomon. WarGreymon rebounding by spinning around and landing a _Brave Tornado_ into Daimaomon. Leomon quickly unleashed a flurry of punches all over the Demon King.

"That's it, guys! Keep it up!" Tai encouraged them "TK, Kari, now!"

TK and Kari grasped their Crests and released beams of light to their partners.

"Angemon/Angewomon!" TK and Kari shouted in unison. "Use the power of our Crests to take down Daimaomon once and for all!"

The angels absorbed the Crest energies flowing through their bodies. The quick Crest boosts augmented the angels enough to give them a fighting chance against Daimaomon. Angemon became bathed in golden light with the Hope symbol emblazoned on his chest. Likewise, Angewomon was covered in a similar aura but pink and wearing the Light symbol on her torso.

TK and Kari nodded to one another.

"Ready to do this, Kari?"

"Yeah!"

Two arrows materialized in the angel's hands. They were similar to the arrows the angels shot Tai and Matt with to activate their Crests and unlock their Digimon's ability to Warp Evolve.

"Don't these arrows look familiar, Angemon?" Angewomon asked her partner.

"Yes, but these will be the instruments that should defeat Daimaomon," Angemon put on a serious demeanor. "Let's make this count, Angewomon!"

Meanwhile, Daimaomon grabbed WarGreymon and Leomon by their throats. He quickly slammed their heads together and tossed them down. He spat on the two warriors and put his hand down, preparing to blow them away in one shot. However, he sensed sources of holy power emanating behind him. He whirled around and sighted the angel duo wielding their holy arrows.

"What is this?!" Daimaomon gaped. _This wretched holy power! No, I took my eyes off them! No matter, I'll correct that!_ He hastened his flight to catch up to Angemon and Angewomon. He put amassed a demonic black ball and prepared to blast the angels with them, but WarGreymon once again intervened and grabbed Daimaomon's ankle. "Urgh, again?! Why won't you stay down, dog?!"

WarGreymon taunted him. "Woof, woof." He then slashed Daimaomon's ankle.

"Urgh! Damn you!" Daimaomon cringed and hissed. He kicked WarGreymon's face and shot up to attack the angels. "DIE!"

"Now, Angemon!" TK declared.

"Let him have it, Angewomon!" exclaimed Kari.

As the Chosen loudly cheered them, the angel duo flew down with their arrows readily drawn. Not once did Daimaomon flinch and kept pressing on to engage the angels for a final clash. He put both hands out and attempted to stop the angels' attacks.

Angemon and Angewomon adamantly yelled. "It's over for you, Daimaomon!"

"I'll block it!" The Demon King declared. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

"Let you? I'm afraid you're done for! _**HOLY ARROWS!**_"

Once the angels channeled their holy powers into these arrows, the arrows grew twice their previous size.

Just as Daimaomon prepared to neutralize the holy arrows, two beams slammed into Daimaomon and dazed him. Daimaomon frantically looked down to see WarGreymon and Leomon with outstretched hands. That was the last straw that tested Daimaomon's patience. This allowed the angels to use their arrows to cut through his demonic aura.

Daimaomon had an outstretched hand ready to stop the arrows. "YOU WON'T GET THROUGH ME, FOOLS! I AM DAIMAOMON, THE DEMON KING!"

"He's got to gamble everything on this one fist! Don't hold back, you two!" Tai exclaimed. "Let him have it!"

"You can do it, Angemon!" TK shouted.

"Don't let up, Angewomon!" Kari cried out.

As the angels drew closer, Daimaomon's eyes widened in shock as the holy arrows pierced through the final layer of his demon aura. Then came an explosion of white light that spread over the vicinity.

_**Boom!**_

When it was said and done, Daimaomon's face contorted in pain and his eyes nearly bulged out. The arrows plunged through Daimaomon's lower torso, opening a giant hole . The angels shot through the Demon King and discarded the arrows that dissolved away.

**(End theme)**

"Yeah, they got him! Angemon, Angewomon, you did it!" Kari cheered them.

"Now that was a finish," TK replied, sitting down relieved and exhausted.

Tai couldn't believe what he witnessed and smiled. "Can't believe they got him! Way to go, Angemon and Angewomon!"

Sitting on his knees and catching his breath, WarGreymon was relieved. "Our distraction paid off. Well done, you two."

Suddenly, the angels' bodies started to regress as they expended all their energies and the Crests' powers to create the arrows. Leomon swiftly caught both Gatomon and Patamon. He handed them back to Kari and TK respectively.

"Thanks, Leomon," TK said, holding Patamon.

Kari took Gatomon and cuddled her. "We did good, Gatomon. And thank you, Leomon. Heard so much about you from Tai."

"It's an honor, Eighth Child," Leomon acknowledged. He gasped and looked up. "The demon's power is rapidly declining!"

"He's done for," WarGreymon muttered as he and Tai stood together watching the gravely wounded Daimaomon still afloat in mid-air.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Taiketsu**_**) **

While he stayed afloat, Daimaomon coughed loudly and looked down at the gaping hole in his torso. His vision began blurring. He raced his hands over the gaping hole and looked over his blood-stained palms, straining to speak.

"They went right through me..." Daimaomon coughed loudly, spitting blood. "Unbelievable, I underestimated their strengths. To think that I, the great Daimaomon, would be defeated. Heh. Heh. Nothing I can say… but _brilliant_." He then grinned, masking his pained look, but continued straining and coughing. "You've all won for now. But, the legacy of the Devil Clan will survive... and when I die, I can't be reborn in Primary Village nor will I go to the after life so easily. My soul will be transferred to a darker realm than this. Expect the remnants of my clan to find any means to grant me a second chance at life... whether that's a few or hundreds of digicycles... no matter what it takes, I'll keep returning... until you all cease to exist!"

Following his last words, the Demon King's face contorted uncontrollably and his body bloated as it exploded.

_**Ka-Boom!**_

Everyone nearby braced themselves. WarGreymon and Leomon threw themselves over Tai, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon to protect them from the shockwave.

**(End theme)**

"Whew, that was a close one! What a crazy guy to blow himself like that!" Tai exclaimed.

WarGreymon and Leomon uncovered them and took the time to recover.

"But, I did find something odd," WarGreymon recalled Daimaomon's lengthy final vow. "He didn't explode into data and he referred to some dark world."

"Good point. Leomon, he said he wouldn't be sent to Primary Village either. Where would he go?"

"I've heard countless stories that certain demonic Digimon from the Devil Clan are capable reviving if certain members of their clan can devise certain rituals. But, this could likely be a myth as we've just defeated the Devil Clan," Leomon entailed the Chosen and the Digimon. Could be Daimaomon bluffing us. This dark realm... could be anything, but should he return we'll be sure to stop him."

"If he ever shows up, we'll show him whose boss," Tai replied, smiling and patting the little ones: "Heck, Kari and TK really showed us real potential with their Crests.

"Tai, how about we get out of here and meet with the others back at the amusement park? I'm sure they're waiting for us," Kari suggested.

"You're right. Leomon, will you be joining us?"

"I'm afraid I must leave to go heal my injuries and continue with my training. But, I will be available whenever you children need me," the brave warrior replied, waving to them. "Until then, farewell and may our paths cross again."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Happy End**_**)**

After swallowing a digi-vitamin and giving the remaining to the others, Leomon hastily dashed off the castle grounds and flies away using the Bukujutsu technique. The warrior was already gone by the time WarGreymon gathered everyone else.

"I don't know about you guys but I sure am beat," yawned TK. "It's been a long day."

"Gotta agree, I'm beat," Kari yawned. "I could use a cat nap like Gatomon."

Gatomon replied sardonically. "Oh, haha, very funny."

"On our way here, we did see some Digimon village before we came here," Tai addressed everyone as he pointed over to a mountain in the distance. Beyond that mountain we'll hit it there. That is if that village hadn't been destroyed during the fight we just had and luckily it didn't look like any of Daimaomon's blasts hit that area."

"I suggest we check it out and see if they can permit us rest for a day," WarGreymon said.

"That sounds like a great idea," TK smiled. "Patamon's already out of it."

Yawning, Patamon curled up in TK's arms. "Sleepy. Those fights exhausted me."

"I just hope we don't keep the others waiting," Kari said.

The Bearer of Courage reassured them. "I'm sure they'll be just fine. Anyway, let's get going. It's getting dark out here."

With that, Tai and his crew hopped on WarGreymon's back. The Mega floated into the air and flew past the ruins of the now defeated Demon King's castle.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Inside the enemy spaceship**_

Earlier.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**A Power that Cannot Be Defied**_**) **

Inside the room where Matt was treated to a dark baptism, the dark figure gazed front row behind glass. He maintained that calm gaze on the boy seated in a chair. Matt's eyes were closed with a device attached to his head and whatever the images were being transmitted into the poor boy's mind was disturbing. The room itself was dimly lit. Matt's face contorted with pain as veins popped over his head. Gabumon was on the ground and thrashing around. He was the first to become subjected to whatever images were displayed through the device. His eyes widened and emitted a dark red glow.

The seated figure chuckled witnessing Matt and Gabumon undergoing their dark conversion. This did not seem like any religious ritual of any sorts, but seemed to be as effective. It would be a matter of time before the Digi-Destined of Friendship succumbs to the darkness. The young boy's mind became instilled with poisonous and unforgiving images, which fed the dark inner ego of his.

Another door opened up within the room where the seated figure witnessed the boy's conversion.

"Ah, Commander Shadramon. How are our fleets doing?"

Shadramon stepped out and answered. "They are progressing well, Lord Burizalor. They have been sent to exactly five planets. We expect those planet's kingdom's to be conquered."

"Excellent."

"How are the boy and his Digimon? Have they been fully baptized to the powers of darkness?"

"You'll be intrigued to know the boy already has darkness within him. This darkness, which I've deemed Yamato, is feeding off the hatred. I was able to exploit his inner turmoil and utilized fake images of his rival. 'Yamato' has been motivated to thrive on violence and destruction of the Bearer of Courage. I even exploited the fool's love for his brother and created alternate scenes of his beloved brother's demise."

Shadramon whistled, seemingly impressed. "Wow, you sure are fueling this boy with rage."

"I intend to push the envelope and hope 'Yamato' will grow ever stronger once the boy fully fully embraces his hate and the powers of darkness. I want him to be an obedient servant once the conversion is complete."

"Ah, he's going to end up as terrible and ruthless as myself," Shadramon chuckled.

"Yes and soon, Yamato will confront his rival and destroy him when he has the chance. Yamato will be my ultimate weapon to purge the worlds across the Digiverse. In fact, I've found the perfect cohort to accompany him and Gabumon."

"Who have you chosen?"

"Sergeant Babimon. Granted, he's not the sharpest knife we have, but what he lacks in high intelligence he makes up with brute force."

"Sergeant Babimon?" Shadramon was at first unsure, but ultimately concurred with the tyrant's choice. "Not bad. I'm sure he'll teach Yamato how to be become a cutthroat. It's going to feel good to have one of the Chosen serving us."

"Indeed, Yamato will be our perfect tool," Burizalor replied. "Anymore details from your latest reports? Any other worlds we've conquered?"

"Nothing except that the Nightmare Special Squad will be returning from Planet Recca."

"Have they purged that world and it's inhabitants?"

"Yes in a matter of two days. Considering how mighty Recca's forces have evolved."

**(End theme)**

The cool and collective tyrant smirked. "But, nothing compared to our military muscle, Commander Shadramon?"

"No, sir. They never stood a chance against our standing armies."

Burizalor went on. "I've lost count on how many worlds we've purged and conquered during our campaigns. Only the worlds from the Southern quadrant ever gave us trouble, but we were able to eradicate Zhuqiaomon's forces. His Deva mercenaries were forced to retreat to his world after we've done away with their armies. Oh, and how can I forget about the legendary Amazons and their old kingdom? Queen Garudamon never knew what hit her. Unfortunately, the princess Andromedamon escaped when a particular Royal Knight rescued her. Let's see, oh yes, then there were Grypholtes. Their race already has become extinct."

"It's no wonder you destroyed the Digital World of the Northern sector many digital cycles ago."

"Yes and the last remnants of the Digital Knight forces were wiped out thanks in part to me."

Shadramon gritted. "And that good for nothing Taito was forever vanquished from my life. I can safely say that the eastern sector will soon fall under our rule!" He paused and noticed Matt sitting up from his seat. "Ah, good timing. He's finally come to, Lord Burizalor."

Burizalor replied as the glass shield slid down to let him through. "Allow me to address him first, Shadramon."

As you wish, milord."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Hashiru Senritsu**_**)**

With that, the one named Burizalor floated inside the chamber and descended near Matt's location. Matt slowly lifted his face and came into eye-to-eye contact with the tyrant. The boy breathed a few heavy breaths and wiped the sweat from his face having gone what was forever enduring a _seemingly_ endless nightmare.

"How are you, Yamato? Did you embrace the darkness?"

Matt still breathing hard and unable to yet address the tyrant.

"I take it you were overwhelmed with the conversion procedure. You're just the second human to become seduced by the darkness I've ever seen," Burizalor explained. "The human before you, Cyrus, had a stronger will and easily embraced the darkness. You unlike him are trying your hardest to resist, but there's no need to. Let it all go. Embrace the hatred and allow the other you to feed off your anger. Once you kill your rival, you have my permission to bring your brother to be converted. It'd be a pleasure to have two of the Chosen serving me. Together, we can crush any resistance put against us."

Once again, Matt said nothing to appease Burizalor.

"Come now, Yamato. It's time to embrace your new destiny. Abandon this Chosen Child facade and become one of my loyal right hand men. Your best days are ahead of you, _Yamato_," the tyrant spoke in an evil tone masked by an elegant politeness. "We shall crush our enemies and spread fear across the Digital Universe. Nobody will ever dare to oppose us."

"…"

"What is your answer, Yamato Ishida?"

Lifting his head up to face the overlord, Matt's eyes flashed a sinister orange flare. His pupils dilated and turned red briefly before they became pale. The darkness completely overtaken Matt and the other persona, Yamato, came to life within him.

A deep and regal sounding raspy tone cackled inside Matt's head. _'Oh, we are going to have so much fun together, pretty boy. I'm about to change you into a man, boy. Now bow before your new master... or not, it's your choice, but I'd advise you bow to him if you value your own life. Heh, though trust me when I say this that I intend to use you to overthrow this bastard and become lord of the Digiverse.'_

_Are you really the other me... my dark half? Yamato?_

_'You're not so gullible after all. Good to know. Matt, just sit back and enjoy this long ride, because you and me are going to be inseparable. We're going to need one another if we're to survive this ordeal. Don't do anything you'll regret and get us both killed. Are we clear, boy?!'_

_Just let me keep control of my body._

_'Whatever you say, but if you screw things up, I'm taking over. And your brother will be bowing to his king.'_

_You keep TK out of this... just shut up and let me handle things here! _Matt shot back spitefully. He looked up to the tyrannical creature and gave him a blank stare. "I live to serve you, _Lord_ Burizalor."

Upon hearing this, the evil warlord cackled evilly. "That's right, Yamato. You now live to serve me. You and Gabumon shall prove to be great assets for my cause." He emerged from the darkness, revealing his monstrous self.

"What is the first assignment you ask from us, Lord Burizalor?"

"I shall go retrieve first class Sergeant Babimon. You three will begin your first assignment on a Planet Recca. Wipe out the remnants and collect whatever resources the planet has of value to us."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor."

Burizalor chuckled, musing evilly and delightfully with his newest and most crucial acquisition. _Perfect. He's completely obedient under my command. It's going to be quite interesting to have a human Digi-Destined serving for me. This is what you get, Gennai. You knew full well that a Digi-Destined would join me and now look! It's only a matter of time before the legend of the Digi-Destined is crushed! At long last, I'm now all but guaranteed to become emperor of the Digiverse!_

As the tyrant laughed, Matt sat up and stood up straight with his corrupted eyes gleaming. As the Yamato persona slowly resonated within him, Matt envisioned himself against Tai in a battle with their Digimon.

That is one battle the Digital World will never forget. Friendship against Courage. The newly converted Digi-Destined against the Bearer of Courage.

_Tai, our paths are set to cross again. You can count on it! I shall take my brother back and defeat you! _Matt thought, vowing to defeat his greatest obstacle in his life.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

On the way, all the group could thin about was the whereabouts of Matt and why he was a no show with Gabumon.

TK, especially, was most concerned over his brother, who unbeknownst to him was nowhere near the Digital World anymore.

_Matt, just where are you? We really could've used your help!_ TK thought, sitting down with Patamon asleep in his lap.

Without he didn't show up, Tai became upset with Matt's absence during the whole ordeal. _Matt, you never showed. Why? All because of our argument? You're never the type that'd abandon his brother! Where were you when we needed you! _He sighed. "Things aren't going to get better if you keep distancing yourself like this, man."

TK and Kari were the first to catch what Tai muttered, but said nothing.

xxxxx

_**Planet Recca**_

Laying across the battlefield was a pile of corpses. Some of which were Minotarumon and Knightmon. One visible figure stood out amongst the piles of bodies. The being resembled Devimon, except this one was wearing dark-grayish chest armor and a brown leather tail tightened around his waist like a belt. On this Devimon's face was a scouter device attached on his right side. This is one of Burizalor's most loyal soldiers, NeoDevimon.

Pressing a switch on his apparatus, he immediately picked up on a few energy beacons. He turned around sighting a angry Triceramon stomping toward him.

"Looks like I missed one," NeoDevimon smirked. "So, you want a piece of me?"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**An Unfamiliar Menace **_**(00:27-1:31))**

NeoDevimon held out his right hand and forged an large energy orb. He hurled at the Triceramon and wiped him out in one shot. After that, there were no traces of the beast.

"Looks like I overdid it," NeoDevimon chuckled. "Such a pitiful battle power, too. I demand a better challenge than this weaklings!"

Just then, he had just remembered a particular Digimon from the central Digital World in the Eastern Digigalaxy. An image of Agumon appeared on the lens of his device.

"Agumon, aka Zero-009, I know you're out there. Gennai and his team took your egg from our incubators. You were originally intended to serve us until you were delivered to that backwater world Gennai ran off to. With my persuasion, I can perhaps get you to rejoin the side you were always destined to be apart of! Agumon, I will convince you to join us again!"

With that, NeoDevimon adamantly marched over the bodies of slain warriors and activated his space pod. As the door slid open, he slipped inside and closed it. Folding both arms, the devilish fiend smirked.

"Ready or not, here I come to bring you to the fold, Zero-009."

NeoDevimon steps inside of his space pod. The pod closes up and takes off into the skies. In a matter of moments, it rocketed through the atmosphere and set a course for the eastern Digital World. For NeoDevimon, this trip would be worth it. Thanks to this otherworldly visitor, the Chosen and Agumon's outlook of the Digiverse would change forever.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next story: _**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Twilight Zone – **_**Golden Earring**_**) **

xxxxx

**The end **

xxxxx

**A/N: **And it's done. What is essentially the prequel (with _Taito's Ascension_) to _Digimon Fusion Kai_ is complete. You get to witness Matt converted to the dark side and under Burizalor's control. There's the untapped potential Kari has utilizing Homeostasis' light (thus granting her Amazing Grace power in Kai Season 2). Moreover, you get a taste of what's to come with Daimaomon serving as the precursor to the succeeding powerhouse villains the Kai Digi-Destined will be facing. As of this writing, their latest threat in my series is the D-Reaper equivalent of Majin Buu.

So, if this is your first time reading and want more, get on board and catch up with _Digimon Fusion Kai_. As of now, it's been broken up into two parts: DFKai and DFKai: D-Reaper's Fury. I'm already in the middle of the latter and you have plenty of time to play catch-up.

Anyway, this is an end to another movie fic, but not DFKai movie fics in general.

With October drawing to a close, Halloween will be upon us. Come November, I have plans for another DF movie fic. Which one am I going with? The one based on the latest DBZ movie of course! That's right coming next month in November: _Battle of Digital Gods_. Coming soon. :D

In the meantime, send a review for this movie. Until the next movie fic!


End file.
